Another chance for Snape
by Maria.Paula.Snape
Summary: To join Hogwarts, Hermione discovers that Severus Snape is her Aunt Audrey's brother. After the final battle she feels guilty for thinking that Snape could be her uncle and she just didn't help him, leaving him in the Shrieking Shack to die. So she seeks her aunt to try to convince her to save Snape. Who is Audrey? And what she can do to save Snape? I hope you enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all magi pepole, place, things, animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and her parentes are mine...I just can't imagine I belong all of this.

May 7, 1998

"Two things indicate weakness: shut up when you need to talk and talk when one must be silent.

Persian Proverb "

Incomplete.

Silent.

Coward.

That was how Hermione felt since the Final Battle. She had lived so many things that could not go back to your normal life.

She dropped out of school and went to live at the Burrow, since she ran the spell obliviate their parents. That castle was filled with memories and ghosts that she did not want to face. Sometimes Ron took Hermione whispering:

- I could have recovered the Resurrection Stone and ...

- What if Harry had healed with the Elder Wand?

- We could not have left him alone ...

Ron was tired of seeing his beloved that way and one morning he decided to try to help:

- Hermione, I've had enough of seeing you so thoughtful, speaking low, what is it?

- Eeeee ... humpf ...

- Speak, woman!

- I have an aunt ... and this aunt has a brother ... but he is not my uncle, he's kind of her brother ...

- So he's your uncle ...

- Even if it is Snape?

- Wh ...

- Wait! Professor Snape was the brother of my aunt on his father, my aunt is my mother's sister from her mother ... Professor Snape was not my relative...

Ron did not understand anything. As one could be another brother and uncle not be another? But decided not to ask.

- Why would you ever say anything? I was afraid I do not like you? And why the greasy treated you so badly?

- Ron, I never said anything because when Aunt Audrey found that she had a brother was 11 and did not call him. When I entered Hogwarts I commented to her about it and she told me the story. I told her demand it, but she would not. So I said nothing too ...

- But he and I could have looked for you !

- I could not Ron. He did not know he had a sister. To him I was just a student more a know it all ... I could have you tried ...

- But what could you do?

- I ... do not ... know ... but my aunt is a very powerful witch, she can manipulate fire and perform wandless magic ... She did nothing in the first war, nor the second, did not help his brother ...

- But he was a greasy, disgusting, bitter ...

- He was your brother! For example, the Percy ... he's a boring, arrogant, but it is your brother ... You leave him?

- You're right ... But what can you do now? He died ... time passed ... now only if you go back in time ... forget that my love ... come eat breakfast ...

Hermione helped Molly preparing breakfast and continued thinking about the conversation she had with her boyfriend. Molly asked,

- Why are you so thoughtful dear?

She told Molly the conversation she had earlier with Ron. Molly listened attentively and said:

- My daughter, the first time the first time Ron said something right. Who should have helped Professor Snape was his aunt. But the way I know you will not forget this story. Then go to Hogwarts by the floo network, go to the library and look for anything that can help you ...

- Mrs. Weasley I love you ! - Hermione said going to the fireplace.

- Hey, but after breakfast! - Molly shouted. But it was too late, she was already in the fireplace talking "The Hogwarts Castle"

- Good morning Hermione ... I can call you by your name? - Asked the Headmistress McGonagall

- Of course you can Ma'am. I came to ask you if I can look something up in the Library ...

Hermione told the story to the director.

- Well ... Severus was a tyrant, killed our director, but played an important role in the war. - Said the director - The wand is broken, the Resurrection Stone would only you see it ... You helped Harry and Hermione Order this war, can come to the library as often as you want or need to ask ...

In the Library Hermione searched the answer on your friends, books. In a book she saw the opportunity to save Snape:

"Travel time refers to the concept of moving backwards and / or forwards at various points in time in a manner analogous to mobility in space. Some travel in time interpretations suggest the possibility of traveling through parallel realities. The real possibility of time travel is, today, practically zero from a practical point of view, due to the fact that the parties responsible for finding ways to make a time travel were unable to even produce the technology to enable (or resist) the trip. "

- This can be good ... - Hermione said quietly not to be expelled by Madame Pince.

But she read further:

"The back in time affects the delicate balance of the world. Before stepping back in time, the practitioner must first perform a spell to protect your body from the evil consequences of this imbalance caused by making these consequences be downloaded over the souls of Hell, who will make no great difference that increase the penalties. "

- What an absurd thing! What these poor souls have to do with time travel?

In another book was written:

"Back in time is complicated, but not impossible. The result would be something like this trip tip aging moving more slowly than the stationary due to the time dilation effect. The easiest way would be time dilation through Nathan Rosen* clock.

This clock seems to be complicated, but using it is very simple:

This clock, made of gold, with three distinct markers. The top scorer, right, a moon with a sun, serves to mark how many years you want to go back; the top scorer, left, looked like a cone, which is for you to return to the desired month and the lower hand, the center, marked the day you want to come back. "

Hermione closed the book and thought for a long time: she had seen this watch ...

- EUREKA! - Cried the triumphant girl.

- Shhhh. - Did Madam Pince.

- Sorry! I'm leaving!

She had seen the clock in the Headmaster's office! Hermione ran back and luckily found Minerva. Breathless she said:

- I need ... the clock ... Nathan Rosen ... it can save Snape!

- You know what that means?

- Yup! - Said the girl catching her breath - trust me ...

Minerva went to the bookshelf of Dumbledore's books and took the watch. She gave the object to Hermione and said,

- Be careful girl. Back to the weather affects the balance of the universe. Why we did not go back next time to save the Potters ...

- Yup ! Thank you director! - Hermione gave a kiss on the cheek and was director of the fireplace to return to the Burrow.

- I hope this crazy plan works out girl ... not even Severus? - Minerva said Snape frame.

- Now Minerva, turn that much of the time were possible, I would have saved my Lily, do not be stupid...

Hermione came to play and saw a Ron concerned:

- Where were you?

- Not now Ron! The girl went to the room to think. What day? Yes! Nothing better than the day she found out she's a witch ...

She adjusted the clock and went downstairs to look for Ron.

- Ron, you did not like Professor Snape, but can you help me?

- I did not like the greasy, but if it makes you happy ...

Hermione was the fire and Ron followed. She took the floo powder and said:

- House of Granger

Hermione pushed a reluctant Ronald into your home.

- What do we do at home. You did not run the spell Obliviate on your parents?

- Yes, I did. But I will not talk to them. They are in Australia. Hermione sighed sadly. - I came to talk to Aunt Audrey...

They went to the room and found a woman sitting in a chair next to a desk. She appeared to be 36 years old, was tall, had red hair, long, below the waist. She was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black mage Long corset. Typical of a Snape, thought Ronald.

Ronald Hermione pulled aside and asked, "Who is she?"

- Audrey Snape ...

- But she does not look like it, I mean, she is beautiful! Nor has his nose ... - Ron said quietly to the woman does not listen.

- Because she is like her mother, my grandmother ... Look, I know this sounds crazy, but she's the only one who can save him ... He did not deserve the death that had fought so much ... to protect Harry and be discarded like a pawn in a game ...

- But he was a greasy, asshole who always treated everyone badly. - Ronald said boldly.

- Do not talk like this! He sacrificed himself to help the Order and Harry!

At this time Audrey stopped reading the emails and said:

- Hermione, my daughter what you do here? You did not run the spell obliviate on your parents? - Audrey asked. - And this young man should be the one Ron ... - she said with malice. Ron blushed furiously.

"She knew that her niece did the spell and did nothing ! What kind of witch is this "- Ron thought.

- I came to talk about Professor Snape ... Tia, you can save it !

Hermione gave him the watch Nathan Rosen.

Audrey looked at the clock with little interest and said:

- Nice watch. Now, let me make dinner that his parents are coming back from Australia today.

- Oh please aunt, take me seriously...

- Hermione my father is his grandfather Richard Taylor. He made me promise that I would not get involved with Snape ... Save it would break that promise ...

- Let's Hermione, she has already made his choice ... - Ron sad said.

Audrey looked at Ron's face defeat and the niece who was already in tears for the first time felt useless. For much power if she lived her life as a housewife? And Severus? As Hermione said, he fought so hard, sacrificed so much to die in the Shrieking Shack as an abandoned dog ...

- But you also abandoned Snape ... - Audrey said raising an eyebrow. - You might well have tried it and did nothing ...

- Oh, and what she would say, teacher, I am your niece, you have a sister by father, he would laugh in my face !

- Okay, you made your point. Give this fucking clock ...

- It is with your mouth that you kiss your mother? - Asked Ron.

- SHUT UP RON! - Shouted the two

Audrey took the watch and looked at him carefully. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe she could have saved her brother. She asked:

- And what I have to do?

- Just press the pin, I've done the settings ... - Hermione said. But after fires, you can not use it again.

Audrey took the watch hard. His mother had talked about Severus to her, but she never wanted to meet him. Much less after talking to his niece every time she came back from their summer vacation. For her, Severus was a complete stranger, a person bitter that it was not worthy of your friendship. But Hermione was his niece and she did not want to leave it in the hand.

- Okay ... but if it goes wrong, I swear you drown in the bathtub when you were born !

Reluctantly, Audrey triggered the clock pin. Suddenly, his vision blurred and everything around them was black.

**A.N. Hi guys, I rewied the first chapter, because I thought it was too bad… Pleas, I read my chapters again and I saw that was some mistakes. I would like to know if there's someone that would like to help me to review the chapters to help me not make mistakes. Please if there is someone interested, make a review.**

**Kisses!**


	2. January 9, 1971

**A.N: Hi guys, first I'd like to thank ****Danigirl84**** for following my Fanfic. Thanks Dani! Happy New Year!**

January 9, 1971

Audrey woke up and realized she was in front of a birthday cake on fire.

"Wait ..." she thought. "I made this accidental magic when I was 11 years old... that's my birthday party ... I am again in 1971?"

She looked back at the clock that was working normally. It was noontime and looked like an ordinary clock. She raised and lowered your pin and nothing happened. That's when she looked at his own hands, children's hands ... She ran to the mirror in the room, and what she saw was a little girl, redheaded, freckled, looking not be more than 10 years. She touched his face and saw that the girl was herself.

His parents appear behind her. Victoria and Richard Taylor were a young couple and beyond Audrey, they had another daughter, Jean, aged 14 years. Jean appeared behind them. Was a teenager tall, thin, brown eyes and long hair, and Audrey did not look anything like her.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE ! I WILL KILL THAT GIRL ! As soon as she is born ... "Audrey looked around, shocked.

The clock had the power to turn back time ! Only after being used, it again became a common pocket watch ... Audrey begin to understand what happened. The watch took her back to the house of their parents, and as it appeared, she returned on 09 January 1971, his 11th birthday, when, for accidental magic, she burned her birthday cake. His parents and his sister, Jean, were horrified, did not understand how Audrey managed to set fire on the cake with a single blow.

"The ... What ... happened ...?" Asked Victoria.

"How'd you do that ..." asked Richard.

"Mother ..." as Audrey could explain, without leaving their frightened mother? "I'm a witch ..."

Parents and Audrey's sister, looked at her amazed and seconds later, began to laugh, as if she had told a joke. Audrey began to get nervous, but she knew she could not lose control. Finally, she punched so hard on the table that broke in two. His parents were speechless.

"Now can you stop laughing and pay attention?" Asked Audrey, already red with anger. "I'm a witch, and my powers are very strong. Can I do without magic wand and deal with the fire ... but that's not the most important ... need to talk about ... Severus Snape ... "

"SNAPE !" cried Richard, his father. "I thought the matter was closed ! When I decided to go back, I demanded that the name be banned from this house ! "

Richard was very angry. When Jean was 2, he and his wife Victoria parted. Victoria met Tobias Snape and began to go out with him. After a while, they started dating.

The following month, Victoria discovered that she was pregnant with Tobias and decided to surprise him, going to his house in Spinner's End. To his dismay, she found that her new boyfriend was married. Ironically, on the 9th of January, Tobias's wife, Eileen Prince and Victoria gave at the same time light, in different places. They were born on the same day, Severus and Audrey.

Disillusioned, Victoria demanded that Tobias assume Audrey, but soon after, sorry to have betrayed Eileen, he disappeared from their lives.

Richard approached his wife and decided to go home and Tobias was forgotten for a long time. Victoria told the truth Audrey and Jane, for they know the existence of Severus, but they never had interest in looking for it.

After all this time, this subject was forgotten resurfaced. Richard wanted to make his daughter forget Severus, but he decided to listen to it.

"Father, I have to say is important," said Audrey reluctantly. "I have a strong connection with Severus, and I feel he is in danger at the hands of his father ..."

"Sorry Richard, but Audrey's right. Tobias has an unstable mood and is very violent when he drinks. I you not to attend this house, especially after a day he came to visit Audrey and I saw him looking at Jean strangely ... with malice ... "

"So this man is dangerous !" cried Richard. "Audrey, what you want to do?" Asked Richard.

"Mom, you know where Tobias lives?"

"He lives in the street Wiring, number 8. It is 40 miles away. It is a horrible place, with several brick houses abandoned near a filthy river and a woolen mill, also abandoned, hence the street name, "said Victoria

"All right, mother, what you have to do is take me there, with all my stuff and tell Tobias that Dad found out I'm not his daughter and that put me out of the house .."

"But that's crazy!" shouted Jean angry. "He can hurt you!"

"No he cannot," said Audrey "He's a backpack, and despite being older, I'm stronger than him ... In fact, I can hurt you ... I can crush him like he was an insect. "

Audrey looked at parents severely. "Once I'm there, it will be difficult for me to communicate with you, as they must live as a typical witch family. Tobias is a backpack, as wizards often call who is not a wizard, but Eileen is a witch and they should have no phone. You must arrange an owl not to lose contact. "

"Mama, Audrey is crazy, you will let her do that?" Asked Jean.

"As crazy that is the theory of her sister, she is well founded, Jean," said Victoria. And if she's right, but this boy is in danger. I will contact Tobias and do what she asked ..., "said Victoria sadly.

**A.N.: A Happy New Year for my readers!**


	3. January 11, 1971

**A.N: Hi guys, first I'd like to thank ****Danigirl84**** for following my Fanfic. **

**And I would like to thank Guest for his review. I am not an English speaker, but I will strive a lot to make my Fanfic good. Thanks a lot!**

January 11, 1971

Victoria got in her Mercury Cougar and went to meet Tobias, the one she promised she would never find.

Flashback - -

She met him in a supermarket, when she was paying her purchases. Victoria was in a delicate situation. She had separated from her husband recently and was depressed. The next day, she found Tobias in a square nearby her home and the two had a nice conversation.

Victoria fell in love with Tobias at first sight. He was friendly, sincere and it was kind to little Jane. She was surprised at first, because she gave him her address, but didn't demand anything. Soon after, the two were involved in a compromise. Months later, Victoria discovered she was pregnant and decided to look for Tobias to tell the news.

To get close to his home as soon as he heard screams, slap noises and a woman crying. Startled, he realized that the owner of the voice was Tobias! Getting close to his house room window, she saw a horrible scene.

Tobias screamed with a tall, pale, blond hair, with a sour look and scared. The fight was because he could not accept that the woman was pregnant.

"How can you be pregnant! And the potions you took? "Shouted Tobias.

"I do not know, I guess I forgot to take it once...," the woman said.

"And as this plague did not die?" Asked Tobias. At this time, Victoria stifled a scream.

"The potion was to prevent pregnancy, not an abortion potion ...," said the sobbing woman. "Come on, love, everything will be fine ... I'll start selling potions and help at home ..."

"I hope this crap deem profit" cried Tobias.

Victoria left without looking Tobias. The next day, he went to her home and she ended the relationship with him, told him she was pregnant and required him to take the child.

Tobias was livid. "What? Do you want me to sustain two children? Your fucking son and Eillen's?

"No!" shouted Victoria, crying. "I just want my son to know your name! If you do not want to see it, do not need, just to name him ..."

Tobias came out of his house, promising to return only when the baby is born. Upon completing four months of pregnancy, Richard returned home and accepted the condition of his wife. The baby was born and named Audrey Snape. Tobias didn't want to see the child, he already had a burden to bear and the girl had a father.

- End of Flashbak -

Victoria knocked on the door and the woman she had seen years ago opened.

"What do you want? We came here to ask for pension for his daughter, we do not have money! "Shouted Eileen, sharply.

"I need to talk to your husband ..."

"Move over!" Tobias pushed the woman who almost hit his head on the door.

"Our need not treat the girl like that!" shouted Victoria. "It's going to invite me in or I'll stand here forever? Victoria asked, decided.

The three went into the house. The house was old, with a look that was never painted. The furniture was filthy, the ceiling was a candlelight lamp, and the room had a shelf full of books. The house had two floors and three bedrooms, as well as the office were upstairs. To access this floor, there was a hidden door behind the bookcase. This showed a narrow spiral staircase. Underground warehouse where Eileen had made their potions and kept his elf wine. Victoria lhou sadly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her daughter with her father anymore.

"My husband threatened to leave me if I do not disposing of Audrey, so I decided to bring her here." Before Tobias started screaming, Victoria raised his hand and continued. "So she will not become a burden to you, I will, secretly give the amount of 1000 pounds per month ..."

Tobias's eyes gleamed with ambition. Now it was only give the basics for the girl and the rest he could spend it on drink! Neither Victoria nor Eileen liked that look.

"Okay ... let's receive my little girl, is not woman?"

"But you did not even ask if I wanted to me!" shouted Eillen

"Quiet!" shouted Tobias. He turned to Victoria and said "You can bring the girl quqndo vcoê want ..." he said smiling.

"Oh, one more thing. Audrey is a powerful witch, but losing control, can become dangerous ..., "said Victoria. "In addition, she has a more than ordinary force"

"No problem, Victoria, no problem ..." said Tobias thinking how could spend the money they would win.

After leaving, Victoria still heard the couple arguing. "My daughter, in what place you want to stay..." he thought before getting in the car and go home.


	4. January, 12, 1971

January 12, 1971

The day dawned at Spinner's End. Severus woke up and noiselessly, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the purple bruise that had formed around his left eye. The day before he witnessed an ugly fight between his parents, he begged his father to stop beating your mother and in response received a black eye and several belt blows. What most angered him was that he did not know the reason for the fight of their parents. He just knew it was sleep without dinner and with his body aching.

Severus was a different boy from others. He was a tall boy, his hair were black, oily, shoulder length, his face was thin and he had a hook nose. The nose was the part of his body that he hated because, try as he might, he could not disguise. His teeth were yellow and his skin was pale. like a plant that never exposed to sun. The reason of your teeth are yellow and your hair is oily, it low self-esteem that he had, as he brushed his teeth little and often washed his hair.

He had sharp eyes as if he was in a preminente danger. His body lived on alert, as if receiving an attack at any time. How did not sleep right, lived with dark circles and had a sad look. His clothes were always black and even in the heat just wore long-sleeved blouses and pants, leaving only the face and hands the show. When he was home, bruised and limping lived. Her only friend was the sweet Lily, but even with her, he did not open much, he liked most was to hear her talk and spend time with her in the river near their home. Lily was her neighbor and knew a little about your home life.

Sometimes he thought, as such a beautiful girl could spend time with him. Lily was the only joy in the midst of his deep sadness; with it he could spend hours with no memory of his life at home.

"Why don't people I like me die?" - Thought, taking out his clothes for bathing.

Severus filled the hot tub and soon after entered her. On her body were the marks of beating the previous day. He dipped his head in the bathtub and the same soap, washed her hair tightly, as if he could pull it out of the head. After rinsing the hair he took the sponge and rubbed so hard that his skin turned red. Satisfied, he came out of the tub, dried and dressed.

The boy went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast on the table and there were only two rolls stale. He took a glass of tap water and poured half a roll. Severus did not feed well, so it was very thin.

His father appeared in the kitchen and sat down next to him:

- Severus, we need to talk. - Said his father, in a somber tone of voice.

"What did I do this time? Will I ever get back?" - Severus thought, startled.

- Severus, sit on my lap. - Tobias said, softly. As Severus not obeyed, Tobias grabbed his arm and sat on his lap, by force. - I sent you sit! - Shouted. - Son, I have a bastard child with another woman. Her name is Audrey and she is a witch like you, only it is much more powerful than an ordinary witch.

Tobias put his hand on the thigh of Severus and he shivered with fear. "Oh no, not again ..." - he thought.

- Before last week, she tried to kill his sister in a fury and his mother access, that vagadunda not want more. She'll come and live with us, understand? - As he spoke, his hand went to the sex of Severus and he started to cry.

- If you do not want it to hurt you, stay well away from it! And another thing ... - this time, he put his hand inside the pants Severo and he began to shake with fear. - You will not say anything to her about what happens in this house or on my ... "visitinhas night" in your room, understood? - Tobias asked hoarsely, stroking the sex of Severus.

- Yes Dad, I understood ... - Severus said, sobbing. - Please live me alone...

- No ... you will now be useful to Dad ... - Tobias said, as he pulled his pants Severus.

While Tobias abused Severus, he just cried. It was no use screaming, trying to escape. His mother never appeared in these hours. He was sure that his mother knew what was happening, but Eileen did not complain for fear of losing her husband.

After Tobias satisfy your desires with his son, he threw it in a corner of the kitchen and went out to drink, thinking of whiskey bottles that could buy with the money that Victoria promised to give it to let Audrey keep it.

Severus dressed hurriedly and began to cry. He was disgusted with himself. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the toilet the little breakfast we had. After brushing his teeth, he left home and headed toward the river, slowly and limping, to forget what happened and be alone.

Arriving at the river bank, Severus sat down and stared at the calm water. He was so focused, that never saw a white girl, redhead, with a few freckles on her face and beautiful green eyes approaching. When she touched his shoulder, he was startled, rose quickly, gave a cry of terror and started hyperventilating.

- Severe Calm, me, Lily. Take a deep breath ... - she gently placed her hand on his shoulder - it ... in and out ...

After a while, Severus calmed down and felt stupid for taking such a scare with his girlfriend.

- What happened to you look like? - Lily said. - Sit ... was something I did?

- It was nothing, Lily. - Replied Severus

- It was your father? I know he's a little violent with you ...

- Yes ... I mean, not ... He told me he will come and live with us a bastard daughter that it is a very powerful witch. He also said that it is very violent and she even tried to kill her sister ...

- Severus, I've read something about powerful witches, but had nothing written that they were violent ... Professor Dumbledore went home to talk to my parents and left a letter for me to join the Hogwarts and some books, for I learn more about the wizarding world. I read that they were great fabricators potions, could deal with one of the four elements, had the power to heal people and transfigure simple things like a button in more complex things, but there was nothing about violent behavior can be ... she did accidental magic near her sister, her family is backpack and did not know to handle the situation ...

- It Will Be? - Asked Severus.

- Yes ... and if it is powerful as he said, it would be good until you have her around ... she can your father protect you and help you deal with negligence if his mother. If it is good in permanent transfiguration, she can even transfigure their ragged clothes in more presentable clothes ... Oh, sorry, Severus ...

- All right, Lily, was nothing ... - replied Severus, head down, hiding her face with her hair. - But ... thank you for the advice, I feel better ...

- I'm glad if I helped you ... Did you wash your hair?

- Yes ...

- You should wash your hair more often, is much better without that aspect greasy ... I say this to you because I want your good, Severus ...

- All right ...

The two were talking about trivial things for a while. Lily reached out to him and said:

- Look Sev, what I learned to do!

Suddenly appeared a white daisy in his hand.

- Congratulations, Lily! I see that you are improving your skills every day ...

Behind them came a teenager tall, thin and with horse teeth. She had blonde hair tied back and wore a flowered dress, to her knees.

- You're a freak! I'll tell Mom you're doing that thing with "M" away from home! - Said the teenager with a look of disgust and envy.

- Tuney ... eloquent as always ... Severus said through clenched teeth.

- We received a visit from a disgusting old man with tacky clothes at home, last week ... - said Petunia, full of envy. - He said that in late August Lily will be going to an idiot castle to learn to be an ... - she put her hand to her mouth in disapproval.

- Tuney, do not say these things, that's a horrible thing to say .. - Lily said with tears in her eyes.

Petunia grabbed her arm, began to drag Lily and said:

- Let's go home! I'll tell you everything Mom ...

Severus looked at Petunia with hatred and said quietly, through clenched teeth:

- Let her go, or you'll be sorry!

Petunia dropped the arm of her sister and ran toward his home. Lily said:

- Thank you, Sev ... I'm going home, but do not worry, Mom will not get mad, the Tuney is a bit exaggerated ...

- A little jealous, you mean ...

- Sev! She is my sister! Do not talk to her like that! She's just a little sad because he can not go with me to Hogwarts ...

- All right, sorry ... So ... bye ...

Lily went out and left Severus lost in thought. After a while he, with great consternation, went to his house, limping.


	5. January, 12, 1971 - Audrey

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all magi pepole, place, things, animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and her parentes are mine...I just can't imagine I belong all of this.

January 12, 1971

At night, Aurey was watching television when suddenly she hears someone clapping in front of his house.

"Who is knocking on the door?..." - thought Aurdrey.

- Jean, answer the door, it's for you! - Audrey shouted to his sister.

- But you are even a lazy, huh! - Jean fought with Audrey.

- Girls, stop fighting, ah, never mind, I'll answer... same - said Victoria.

Audrey's mother answered the door and she saw the left in doubt: she didn't know if she wold laugh, cry or slam the door? She saw an old, tall, thin man, appearing to be more than 80 years, with silver hair and beard at the waist. His hair and his beard were inside his belt. Your taste in clothes was different, he had a pointed hat, a black cape and underneath this, wore a purple tunic. By his side was a tall, silver-haired, wearing a black cloak and wearing a black pointy hat.

- Good evening miss, I would like to talk to you about your daughter Audrey.

Victoria recovered from the shock and said:

- Oh, come, my daughter is watching television with his sister ...

- What are thaey watching? - Dumbledore asked.

- TV, a Muggle object - said Minerva - Let's get to not draw attention from the neighbors ...

When the three entered the Victoria home, they had a vision in the surreal minimum. A brown-haired teen looked angry for ... a black dragon that was two meters tall.

- Audrey and Jean stop fighting! Audrey, we have been visiting for you ...

Audrey went back to his human form, looked at Albus and raised an eyebrow.

- Guys, forgive me, but when my daughter gets very nervous ...

- In addition to his daughter be a very powerful witch she is an animagus. - Albus said.

- A ... what?

- Animagus - said Minerva. - A wizard who can turn into animals without the use of the wand. Her daughter turns into a dragon without losing the human consciousness.

- In fact I don't have a wand ... sorry ... - said Audrey's mother, sheepishly.

- How frequently does your daughter make magic? - Peguntou Minerva

- All the time. - Said Victoria

- It must be why the Ministry of Magic not yet found its magic. We can not reveal our magic to Muggles according to the International Statute of Secrecy in Magic.

- We suspect that, miss ...

- McGonagall ... well ... we have a magic feather in Hogwarts Castle that detects babies who are born with magical powers ... but worth wrote that his daughter is a very powerful witch and wizards as her school provides a full scholarship ...

- Well, we know that your daughter is half-sister of a wizard named Severus Snape who is the same age she ... With a little luck they could even study together ... - Albus said. Students are selected for one of our four houses that are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The houses are separated by specific holiday castle: Gryffindor is in the eastern tower of the Castle, the Ravenclaw in the West Tower, the Slytherin is in dungeons, and the Hufflepuff in basements. Only students from each house and teachers have access to your house.

- Students can come home on Christmas Eve, or stay in the castle, to sign a list, they return at the beginning of the year and the summer holidays last two months (July and August) and on 1ºde September starts all over again . - Continued Albus

Audrey listened to the conversation carefully. The first did she received the news and heard about Severus, she was very angry and did not want to enter school and Minerva had to enroll the girl in Durmstang, magic school located in northern Norway. Only this time she returned to time to save his brother and could not get away from him

- What about Severus Snape?

- Mr. Snape is not as powerful as you, then he will receive the letter as any normal student ...

Audrey's father joined the family and asked:

- But what if she did not attend this school and we hide its magic of society? I think this place is very strange ...

- The wizards are born with a magical core, "Dumbledore explained," but your daughter is able to deal with the forces of nature and of thought and can handle these forces to help others.

- How so? - Asked Richard

Dumbledore sighed deeply. - She has an ability more than a common wizard, because as you saw, can manipulate fireand she is very good in Herbology and Potions. Wizards as she can handle one or the four elements, in her case, the fire.

- That's why for these wizards, Hogwarts offers a scholarship. To the study, will power, thought control, emotion and will, it will be the basis for a successful witch. She can devote himself to offensive magic, defensive magic, healing, summoning. His powers can manifest without the use of the wand, however, as they are linked to thought and emotions, she should know controls them, or may become dangerous to herself and others.

- He has wanted to reason ... - said Victoria. - You see what happens when Audrey gets very nervous. She or becomes a dragon, or put things on fire. If this keeps up, she will get out of control ...

- Mr Dumbledore, my daughter wants to live with his biological father. Victoria talked to him and this weekend she will move in with him. - Richard said.

- No problem. We will send a list of what Audrey will need and an owl for you to communicate with your child and the school. - Albus said.

Audrey was thoughtful. She asked:

How much study at Hogwarts?

- My dear, the monthly fee is 430 galleons, which gives 5160 galleons per year. In muggle money it gives £ 2,150 per month, or £ 25,800 per year. - Minerva said - why do you ask?

- And if the parents of Severus can not pay?

- If these idiots do not have to pay, we will help. - Richard said. - You'll always be my daughter and me and Severus is important to you, it's important to me too.

The wizarding couple said goodbye to everyone and although the castle of Hogwarts. They did not know that a fight was about to begin: a fight to save a life.

AN: Hello everybody!

Pleeeease reiew my Fic if you liked it (or not)...

I am not na English speaker, I agree if somebody help me

Kisses!


	6. January 15, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Note: I am not na English speaker, sorry. I did everything I could to this text be good. If somebody could help me, I would be very grateful.

Kisses!

January 15, 1971

Richard decided that he would take Audrey to Cokeworth city which lived Severus.

– My child ... are you sure? Look, we can go away and forget it all ... – Richard said.

– Yes, I do. I will not change my mind.

The two came to Wiring and Richard Street did not like what he saw. The street had some similar deserted brick houses and the illumination was poor, since the posts were broken. Nearby there was a dirty river and a woolen mill abandoned with a tall chimney.

They reached the Severo house. While Audrey pulled her bags into the car, his father rang the bell and waited someone out. A woman looking about 39 years, thin, pale, with a pale face and sour Left:

Eileen Prince was born in a rich family purebred, the Prince. When she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts she became captain in the Gobstones Team of Hogwarts. She was a pale girl, moody, with a large face and heavy eyebrows, but very talented with Potions. In its sixth year, while walking with her mother she met Tobias.

Tobias was friendly, kind, smiling, all she wanted to be. Her mother did not approve of her relationship, but did not stop. At the end of the sixth year she married him.

In 1959 Eileen discovered she was pregnant, but to his chagrin she found that her husband had a mistress and that the woman was also pregnant. Their marriage has cooled with the news.

To make matters worse, because of a crisis in the factory, Tobias lost his job and started drinking. With that changed his personality: he was aggressive, forbade his wife to have contact with his family and has lost interest in her. As a result, she lost the joy of living; s not arranged longer, not more cleaned the house and did not care when Tobias abused Severus.

– I said I do not want to buy anything! – Said the woman.

– Sorry lady, I am the husband of the woman who came to talk to your husband ... I came to leave Audrey with you ... – said Richard, completely concerned.

– Let me guess – Eileen said with a raised eyebrow. – You tired of the girl and decided to leave her here...

– Not at all what you're thinkin... ah, nevermind... Audrey, come here.

Eileen looked surprised at the girl. _She's carrying the bags?_ There were three bags of huge wheels that were full and apparently very heavy.

– What is it? – Eileen asked exasperated.

– Wheeled Bags. Practices, no? – Richard said.

– No, you stupid, you make your own daughter carry the bags?

– Yes ... It is strong enough for this ...

– Since you brought her, GO AWAY!

Richard approached his daughter, gave her a hug and said:

– Bye little girl, daddy loves you and you know, if anything happens to you, you can go home. – He came over and whispered in his ear. – And take your brother with you, if he wants.

Audrey hugged his father and said:

– Thank you Daddy!

The two entered the house Audrey started sneezing. She noticed eith great sadness that the small Snape's house had a careless air, more like a cell of a prison.

"Well, at least they have books ..." – Audrey thought, looking at the walls filled with shelves of old books with leather covers. The subject of the books was varied, but most were on potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Does this collection have to do with Severus' absorption about Dark Arts?" – Audrey thought. She remembered that when she was adult she lived with her parents and Hermione on your vacation she loved talking about school and about Severus.

She looked at the battered furniture: sofa, table and pendant lamp ceiling. The house was horrible, it seemed that no one cleaned.

Audrey raised his arms and thought the house clean, because if house was cleaned she would stop sneazing. Moments later, all the dust and cobwebs gathered a lot. She conjured a garbage bag and horror she realized that all that dirt fit in a bag of 25 liters!

– You are here to observe the house?

– No ma'am Snape, I'm sorry ... but now it's much better do you not think?

– Humph ... – Eileen moaned and left the room

– Where are you going?

– Make potions to sell.

– Want to help?

– NO!

"Repressed woman ..." – thought Audrey

Audrey magic manifested by her will over the elements. As she had nothing to do, she made the first spell learned, pointing to mobile:

– Repair!

When she realized, she saw a pale boy's eyes and black hair looking at her frightened way. She stepped back and he fell.

– Oh, you may be Severus, my brother...

– Please do not touch me! – Severus yelled and ran up the stairs with difficulty.

– Wait, Severus, let's talk ... – Audrey cried.

She saw Severus walked into his room when he saw that his sister was following him, he went to the corner of the room and shrugged.

– Stop ... please ...

She approached the brother and saw that he was shaking with fear. She bent down, hugged him and said:

– I do not know what our father said, but it's all a lie ... I will not hurt you, you know.

Severus stiffened when Audrey hugged him, but after a while he relaxed with the embrace.

Soon after Eileen appeared in Severus's room and said:

– Girl, your room is next to this. Now let's dinner.

While they dined, Tobias arrived. He ran for Audrey and said:

– My daughter, welcome! Where's the money?

Rolling her eyes, Audrey raised his hand and appeared in her a bag of money. Eileen went to get the bag and Tobias hit violently in his hand, saying,

– My daughter, my money, take the paw!

Tobias approached Severus and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He cringed.

Dinner remained silent. At bedtime, Audrey went to his room. He had only a bed and a wardrobe, both in bad shape. After repairing the furniture, she climbed onto the bed and began to sneeze. After several cleaning spells, she lay down again on the bed and began to think:

"That's how my father treats his wife?

Why Severus so afraid of me and our father?

Severus has problem in the legs? He limps from time to time ...

My father was more concerned with money than me ... or Severus ...

The Eillen not turn on or to the house, nor to Severus ... only to her husband ... "

Thinking about it, she slept.

Note: The wheeled suitcase appeared in the 70s


	7. January, 16, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

January 16, 1971

Audrey woke up early and decided to wake his brother. She went to Severus's room and found him sleeping peacefully. Jumping on his bed and with a big smile on his face, Audrey cried:

– Good morning Lazy ... I, What are you crazy !

Severus woke up with a person on him, he thought it was his father pestering him in the morning and gave him a punch in the nose as well. When he realized he had hit his sister began to tremble and apologize:

– Excuse me, please, I thought it was someone else, do not hurt me ...

Audrey hugged Severus and said:

– Calm Severus, I have to apologize, it is not certain wake people up that way, not hurt the punch ... Who did you thhink I was?

– No one... forget about it...

– Let's have breakfast ...

– What breakfast? There's no food on the table ...

The two went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. On the table were two loaves that were starting to go moldy. Audrey looked at the rolls and dissatisfied shouted:

– But that son of a bitch, even with Mom giving money it does not put decent food at home ! Should're stuffing the money in someone's ass!

She took the loaves and transfigured them for two ham sandwiches.

– Wow! This is awesome! – Severus said. – And even more, without wand ...

– Let's eat before that jerk who is named Tobias arrives.

The two ate the sandwiches in silence. Soon after came Tobias, apparently being hung over and with a poorly terrible mood:

– Bastard boy ate the bread that I had separated. – He said removing the belt. – Now you pay me!

Audrey was furious, rushed to Tobias and squeezed his throat with one hand:

– I ATE THE BREAD, A PROBLEM? If you were not that stupid worthless we would have something to eat ...

Choking, Tobias said,

– No problem, little girl ... go play outside ...

He thought:

"Stupid little girl..."

They left in silence. When they were away from home, Severus said,

– We go to the river, maybe my friend Lily is there.

– Lily? It's your girlfriend?

– For your information, Lily is just a friend.

– Okay, sorry. – Audrey said with a smile.

The arrived of the river and saw that Lily was there.

– Hi Severus! – Lily said hugging her friend. Is this your sister?

– Hi Lily. Wow, I did not know I was famous ... – Audrey said laughing.

– Shut up! – Severus yelled punching his sister in the arm

– Severus, can I see your sister in particular? Woman of things ... – said Lily

Lily and Audrey went to a place away from Severus.

– What is your name? – Asked Lily

– Audrey.

– I called you in particular to ask you something. When I met Severus he was a boy like the others, smiling, well dressed, even if her mother did not care much for it ... but the situation had changed since his father Severus began to drink his mother ... the completely ignores his father beats him for nothing and now Severus lives scared and that face a few friends ... please Audrey, protect Severus, I think his father is abusing him...

– Today he almost hit Severus, if I was not there to stop him... just because we ate the breakfast ... you believe that my mother gave money for Tobias and the bastard doesn't buy any food?

– This is terrible! So he should go hungy or something...

– Yes, sometimes he does... his mother does not have the ability to cook for him, it seems that lives for her husband ... now I transfigure some things into food ...

Audrey went to the river bank and took out two stones. She closed the pebbles in his hands, concentrated and transfigured them into two amulets.

– We Will! – Said Audrey

The two reached Severus. Audrey put an amulet around his neck and told Severus:

– Take. Put it in the neck.

– What is it? – Asked Severus putingt the amulet around his neck.

– The pentagram is a magical amulet used by a group of Muggles who is called Witches Wicca. It represents the four elements: water, earth, fire and air coordinated by the spirit. The pentagram has five points because it expresses the union of unequal, joining the 3 – masculine principle to 2 – feminine principle. The Wicca believe it is the key to high magic, opens the paths to hidden. Also symbolizes the marriage, happiness and fulfillment. In Masonic tradition is considered the flaming star.

– Interesting ... – Severus said.

– For what it's for? – Asked Lily

– These amulets I transfigured will let me know when you are in danger. If you need my help just hold the amulet and call me. Also, it will prevent you from doing certain idiocies, such as perpetual vow.

– WHAT? – Shouted Severus trying to get the amulet and failing. – Get out, get out, get out ...

– Oh, and once placed it can not be taken away. – Audrey said.

Severus began to jump and try to take the amulet. Audrey told Lily:

– Is this normal? This is rivoltz*?

The two muffled laughter as Severus glared at them.

– You know what, I'm going home! This is what gives out with two girls ... – Severus said, going home and cursing under his breath.

After Severus walked away from both Lily said:

– Audrey, thank you for help ... Severus is very important to me ...

– For me too Lily. Can I ask you something?

– Yup ..

– Do you like him? – Asked Audrey

– What? No, I do not like it do not, we're just friends. And another ... I suspect that Severus is gay ...

– Yeah, he's kind of delicate ... I'll keep an eye on that grumpy thing ...

Meanwhile, Tobias massaged her neck and said:

– Damn ... that bubonic plague is stronger than I thought ... I have to be more careful with my "small talk" with Severo her not to find out. In fact, a long time I did not go to his room.

Tobias saw Severus coming home with an angry look on his face and smirked:

– Severus my son, where's your sister?

Severus froze with fear. Damn it, he was so angry with his sister and Lily that he had forgotten his father ... he replied:

She's ... right there ...

Tobias did not see Audrey arriving, he beamed with pleasure. At last, a moment alone to have fun with your child. His cock was soon standing in response. He dragged Severus to his room, sat on her bed, laid him on her lap and began to stroke his thighs.

– Glad you're alone ... – Tobias said in the ear of Severus and sucking his neck – I was missing you, did you know it?...

Tobias put his hand inside his pants Severus, tinkering in his cock, moaning of pleasure and hurt his child. He stood up, took off his pants, put his member out and said:

– Put in the mouth ...

– No ... – Severus began to sob ... – Please ...

Tobias capped nose Severus. After a while, to breathe, the boy had to open his mouth. The man put the member in the mouth of Severus, began to move and said:

– Aaaah, I miss this, this, my personal bitch ...

He came to orgasm and held the boy's mouth until he swallow his semen. Severus felt disgusted with himself, he wanted to kill, run away. He said:

– Stop ... Mom and Audrey will be here soon, please...

– Nonsense, boy ... Mom is full of potions to do ... come here ...

He took the boy to the bathroom, put it facing the sink, lowered his pants and his own, began to penetrate Severus and said:

– Oh ... so ... tight ... this ...

Tobias shook Severus member with his hands and began to hurt. He heard Audrey get home, angry, threw Severus out of the bathroom and locked there. Severus recovered his clothes and went downstairs, crying disgusted with himself and pain. As for Tobias, his penis was no longer standing, such was the hatred for her daughter:

– Bitch! This plague will end my fun ... the game were like so good ... – he put his hand on his nose and felt the child's smell. – DAMN!

In Audrey room approached Severus and saw that he was blushing and trembling. He hugged her and she asked:

– Shhh ... I'm here ... this idiot will not hurt you ... what he did Severus? – Asked Audrey

– Nothing ... forget ...

– Did he hit you? The aunt Eileen knows he hits you?

– She knows... but it does nothing because she's afraid to lose it ...

– Mulherzinha beast ... what a woman is to have a dick ...

Eileen arrived in the evening bringing vegetables and pasta to make a soup. The dinner took place in silence. That night Tobias was not the Severo room as a precaution, because he knew that his daughter was watching him.

A.N: rivoltz = revolt


	8. January, 23, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

January 23, 1971

A week went by and as Tobias didn't bother Severus, so he could breathe easily. No abuse, no strokes. And all thanks to his sister.

Severus woke up at 23, at 4:00 and decided to do the same joke Audrey had done to him. He jumped at his sister, jumped and shouted:

– Wake up lazy girl!

Audrey slowly opened his eyes and saw a mass of greasy hair on your face. She murmured:

– More five minutes, mom... ah, are you Severus ... what time is it? – She asked, making a Lumos spell and looking at his wristwatch. – God damn it, Severus, 4 am, don't you have anything to do?

– Actually ... no ... – Severus said laughing.

"If that served to him to have fun, then it was worth it ..." – thought Audrey

Severus lay down next to the sister and looked at her green eyes. Why were they so different? She was so beautiful, brave, strong and he was only a pale, greasy ...

– Are you looking at? – Audrey asked.

– Nothing ... can I stay here?

– Have you ever stolen my pillow ... yes, your dumb, you can!

Audrey cast another pillow for her and the two slept together.

Four hours later the two agreed with Severus' mother pulling the hair of two and shouting:

– What's going on? Can someone explain me this little shame?

– I do not want to go to school ... I Aunt Eileen, WHAT IS THAT! – Audrey cried – for start our hair, he slept only here.

– It was just that? – Asked Eillen– Okay ... Go down and make breakfast for your father ... and without shouting, he's got a headache.

– A very bad hangover... – said Audrey and Severus together.

After breakfast, Eileen said:

– Go play with a friend of you, today I have a half a tricky potion to do ... Stay out of my way for the day, go, go, go! – She said with a sly smile.

The two went to the river and found Lily, who was playing nearby the water.

– Hi boys! – Said Lily

– Hi Lily – Audrey answered – why are you throwing stones in the river?

– In this game you throu a little stone at the water in a way that it is bouncing on the surface. Want to try?

The three were playing until lunchtime.

– Hey, how about we go to the house for lunch? – Invited Lily.

– I don't know ... Mom will be a beast ... – Severus said.

– I do not think so ... – Audrey said. – Aunt Eileen made it clear that it was for us to stay out of her way all day ... Let Severus, will be cool ...

They went to Lily's house. Her house was out like the other Cokeworth: a gray townhouse with a fireplace. When the brothers Snape entered the house, they saw the difference. The decor was typical of a Muggle house of the 70's: the room was painted green, the sofa was a green plaid tone, with a bookcase and a rack with a little thing that Audrey told Severus quietly that it was a television, there was a staircase with thick carpet leading to the rooms; the kitchen had blue customized furniture and center, a round table with six chairs. The detail that caught the attention of Severus was the "hairy ladder," as he dubbed.

– Mom, Dad, I brought my friends Severo and Audrey for lunch! – Lily shouted.

The parents of Lily down the stairs. Shirley was a tall woman, her hair was auburn, arrested only with a side French braid. She wore a purple blouse and a long skirt, purple and florida. Nicolas was a tall man and wore a blue bell mouth pants and a white shirt. *

Lily's mother said:

– Welcome ...

Shirley looked at Audrey and snickered. As Audrey had red hair and had green eyes, she looked more be Lily's sister. The sour features and pale skin of Severus remembered the Petunia. If Audrey and Petunia were the same age, Shirley would say were exchanged at the hospital.

– You must be Audrey and you should be Severus ... – Shirley said. – Lily speaks highly of you ...

Audrey looked suspiciously at her friend and said,

– I hope that speaks well of us ...

Shirley laughed and said:

– Of course, yes dear ... Lily loves you ...

– But I do not. – Petunia said approaching. – Mom, I do not want to eat with these freaks!

Audrey cast a fireball in his left hand and his eyes got red. Nicolas approached her, put a hand on his shoulder and said:

– Petunia! That's no way to treat the visits! If you do not want to eat with them go to your room!

Lily's father, Nicolas said:

– We go to the kitchen, lunch is waiting for us ...

The brothers Snape's eyes widened satisfaction! Severe never had seen so much food in life and Audrey missed a decent meal. At lunch had roast beef slices accompanied by cooked vegetables, roast potatoes and yorkshire puddin (a pancake in the oven) with meat sauce served on top.

After lunch Lily called Severus and Audrey to go to your room. His room was very colorful, the walls were guava color, the bed had a pink quilt, the wardrobe, mirror and desk, all had a cheerful tone.

"So she passes this joy of living, the atmosphere of this house is amazing ... very different from my ..." – Severus thought sadly.

– Severus ... are you okay? – Asked Audrey

– Yes, yes ...

The two were in Lily's house until dark. At night, they returned home and found a strange situation. His parents were ... happy ... Not wondered why they spent all day out ...

Audrey took Severus aside and whispered:

– Something's strange ... they're up to something ...

– Nonsense ... we spent the day out and they took the delay ...

– Dunderhead! – Audrey said slapping the head of his brother. – Anh what kind of complicated potion is Aunt Eillen going to do? Does it sold and they got money. And if the potion was illegal?

– Does not matter! What matters is that we have money ... and Dad do not fight with me ...

Dinner was weird, Tobias and Eileen could not stop looking at each other. At bedtime Audrey asked if Severus wanted to stay with her, but Tobias soon intervened:

– No! He has his own room, each oyher sleep on the proper room...

Audrey and Severus went to bed, but the two took to sleep; Severus was afraid of the attitude of the parents and Audrey kept thinking something was wrong ... going ...

In the middle of the night woke Audrey headquartered and produced a beam of light om his left hand. When she went out to drink water, she saw Tobias going to Severus' room. She asked:

– What will you do at this hour in his room?

Tobias turned pale, said nothing and went to his room. She realized that he slammed the door shut and spoke bad names before bedtime.

After drinking your water Audrey entered the room and saw Severus brother sleeping peacefully. She moved her left hand to her face and heard Severus whisper:

– No Dad, not today ... no ... please ...

She stroked her hair with his right hand and said:

– Shhh Severus, am I ... sleep peacefully ...

Audrey went to her bedroom and lay down. Before bed she remembered the words of Severus and a disgusting idea came into his head:

"That's impossible... does ... but he's your son! Does Dad're abusing Severus? Why did he never tried me ... well, if he tries to touch me, he picks up! Today Buster is no longer the room Severus, tomorrow I take this story to clean ... "

Audrey slept thinking about how to find out the truth between his father and Severus.

* Typical clothing of the 70s.


	9. January, 24, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

You guys rock! Thanks for Reading my fic... Pleeeeease, review if you liked...

January 24, 1971

Audrey woke up before Severus and decided to go to his room to check if everything was alright with him. She realized relieved that she he was sleeping peacefully, so nothing had happened last night.

She stared at Severus' face. While Severus was sleeping his nose looked bigger, but as he had been able to sleep well tonight, he was beginning to lose their dark circles and his features were becoming soft, as if he had recovered his innocence. Audrey sat on his bed and stroked his hair and watched him sleep.

Moments later Severus woke up and felt good, loved, as he had never felt before. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a small white hand on his face. Soon he realized it was his sister.

– Since when ... – Severus said sleepily

– Good morning to you too Severus. For your information I am here not long ago ... did you sleep well?

– Yes ... – Severus said stretching.

– What can we do now?

– I have mom's books, we can study potions ... – Severus noticed the sister of disinterest expression. – But if you do not want ...

– I want yeah your tapir! We Will!

They swapped clothes and were taking breakfast. She transfigured the breads that were on the table in sandwiches again and watched Severus eat. Did Severus gow up in this heavy atmosphere? Was _this _all he ate? No wonder that Hermione said he was the most unloved school teacher.

After breakfast they went to Eileen potions lab that was in the basement. It was a cold room, constantly cooled by magic to preserve the ingredients in potions that Eileen prepared.

For Audrey sadness that was the cleanest place, furnished and equipped house. On the walls were cabinets with glass doors that guarded the potions ingredients in a corner was a sink and a small table with an electric stove that worked with magic.

As if reading the thoughts of Audrey, Severus said,

– This is the cleanest room in the house because it is here that the mother take away our livelihood ...

– Pfff ... – Audrey made in disgust.

The truth was, that Severus' mother her husband was the most important thing in the world and the rest was rest – even if Severus –.

Audrey remembered his family. His father was an oncologist of a large hospital, Manchester General Hospital. He made the workday 12X36, but nonetheless he was silent for daughters, he was always present in her life and her sister. Your mother did not work, had a maid, but the education of girls was on its behalf. Victoria never let a stranger fulfill its obligations. The girl shook her head to chase away those thoughts. It was then that she realized that her lips were blue Severo due to the cold. She cast a coat and put on his shoulders.

– Thank you ... Severus murmured.

– Asshole...

– What?

– Asshole... You know when you need something just ask ...

– I do not need help from a mudblood like you ...

Audrey showed the middle finger and kept looking cabinets. She learned that Mudblood was a horrible curse in the wizarding world but as she knew Severus and knew what he was living, she just pretended not to hear him.

– Okay, what do we do here but to get a cold? – Asked Audrey conjuring up a jacket for her.

– We know the potions ingredients that we use when we go to Hogwarts.

– Oh ... that's... nice...

They remained for hours watching the ingredients. Audrey was already headache listen and try to pay attention. She conjured up a book and a fountain pen and began to write down the ingredients and their functions:

Aconite (purple flower that looks like a mouth with a tongue sticking out)

Acromantula poison (venom of a monstrous spider)

Bile Tatu (organ found in Armadillo belly)

Cinzal eggs (eggs of a snake)

Asphodel (extremely banking flower with a yellow petals in risk)

Bezoar (stone found in the stomach of a goat)

Belladonna (pink flower or pinkish–white)

Bicórnio Parts (tips of the horns of a bicornio)

Parts of the Gira–Gira (consisting of stings Gira–Gira parched)

Beetle parts (parts of boiled beetles)

Parts of Ararambóia (parts of a green snake)

Bubótubera (plant whose pus cause quite uncomfortable blisters on the skin, but if it is applied on the pimples remove them)

Descurainia (Ingredient of Polyjuice Potion, needs to be chopped at the Full Moon to take effect.)

Secretion Bandinho (part of any tree that has dried moss)

Chinese cabbage Wolverine (Chinese cabbage with a huge structure)

Caterpillars (larvae–eating leaves)

Beetles (boiled black beetles)

Parts of the Crocodile (part of a puppy crocodile)

Daisies (very beautiful flower white)

Fairy eggs (black and dangerous eggs)

Dragon Eggs (dragon eggs)

Parts of the Dragon (part of a cub dragon)

Erumpent Parts (part of a very striking red flower that has a horn that blows to the touch minimum)

Parts of the Blind Worm (mucus produced by the worm)

Descurainia (very little green flower)

Parts of the Frog (part of a frog)

Ginger (very stinky vegetable when boiled)

Beetle parts of Melancholy (part of a brown beetle with huge "horns")

Grapple Parts (part of a purple animal like a rhino)

Hellebore (very strange flower because in a branch of the different colors and shapes)

Slugs (slow animal)

Iguanas (lizard used in potions: you use its tail)

Human parts (often a portion of blood)

Parts of the Snitch (animal in which regenerates the finger)

Bloodthirsty (carnivorous plant that looks like a daisy with more petals)

Lacewings (flying animal with a huge nose)

Leech (animal sucking blood)

Parts Fish–Leon (fins of a fish)

Lovage (bee appears to be yellowish)

Mandrake (plant with the root with a format similar to a human)

Aconite Lapelo (pumpkin foot sheet)

Rock–the–Moon (gray stone that grinds easy

Nettle (plant that causes itching)

Mint (plant that produces a cooling sensation)

Pomegranate (fruit where only eat the seeds)

Parties Pig Thorn (thorns of an animal)

Parts of Puffer Fish (fish spines)

Parts of the Rat (mouse tail)

Blood Res–ma (blood of an animal)

Runespoor eggs (snake eggs three–headed)

Parts of Salamander (part of a known animal as caterpillar)

Scarabs (beetles eating meat)

Cochlear (little flower white–pink color)

Figueiras Caustic of Abyssinia (older fig flower garden)

Parts of Cobra (parts of a snake)

Button–of–Silver (flower whose core is greater than the petals)

Pod soporific (pod that have extremely white beans)

Spiders (spiders)

Vermes (vegetable worms)

Parts of the Unicorn (unicorn's horn)

Valerian (tiny, purple flower)

Aconite Licoctono (extremely similar yellow flower with a sunflower)

Wormwood (green plant like rosemary)

After looking at your notes Audrey kept the pen and notebook in his pocket and said:

– Well, it's all beautiful, but I'm hungry ...

– Didn't you like to come here? – Severus asked sadly.

– I did not say I did not like, I said I'm hungry ...

– You only think about food ...

The two went to the kitchen for lunch and what they saw was not pleasant. They saw Tobias hitting Eileen and cursing it useless. Audrey has slapped the air, so she played the father on the wall and Severus was help his mother.

– Stop hitting him his thugs! – Eileen shouted angrily.

Eileen shaking and visibly in pain was the cellar drink some potions for pain and spend balm on your wounds. Severus tried to help her but she gave le slapped in the face and said:

– Get away from me kid! This is all your fault! I should have taken those abortive potions when I was pregnant of you!

– Audrey ran to Severus and hugged him. The boy wept on his shoulder for a moment and the two Brothers didn't want to have lunch.

The afternoon went quiet at dinner parents Severus were silent and Eileen did not dare look at anyone. They ate a thin vegetable soup with some old bread slices (Eileen did not want help from Audrey). Audrey realized that Tobias started looking at Severus and gave some weird giggles.

"Today even if I stay the night without sleep'll find out what that son of a bitch makes Severus" – Audrey thought without demonstrating that was realizing the giggles of Tobias and the expression of fear of Severus.

Audrey went to his room to sleep, but instead of lying on the bed she put a cover in the middle of the bed, covered her with a quilt, cast a red wig and put it on the pillow to look like she was lying. Then she crawled under the bed and waited.

Before a long time, Tobias appeared to see if the girl was sleeping. As he saw that Audrey was not moving he smiled with satisfaction and left the room. She waited a little and left too.

Tobias went to Severus' room and saw that the boy was sleeping. He capped his mouth, waking–so.

– Shhh ... do not want the thugs chord, is not it? – Said Tobias taking the covers off of Severus. At this time Severus began to cry.

– So beautiful ... so my ... I missed you bad... – he dropped his pants and Severus opened his fear of eyes – let's play my son ...

– How boring, you will play and not called me ... – Audrey said. Tobias was so excited and so afraid that Severus did not even notice the presence of the girl.

– Son of a bitch! I will tell my parents and take Severus here!

– Too bad you can not do that ... look at your brother!

Audrey looked at Severus and realized he was choking. He was wide–eyed and hands in the neck, as if someone was hanging it.

– But ... – said Audrey

Tobias started laughing hysterically.

– You didn't understand. Your stepmother did a _favor_ for me. If you tell anyone, he dies suffocated ...

– I cannot tell ... ..

– No ... – Tobias said smiling triumphantly.

– The spell prevents ... to tell ..

At this time Severus stopped choke and began looking for his sister. She was stupid?

– It is ... – Tobias replied impatiently.

– And I can not only count ...

– Were you stupid or what? The curse that prevents you from opening your big mouth! – Shouted the nervous man.

– I can not tell my parents what's going on in this house or take Severus here, but I can prevent this monstrosity happen!

Audrey took his Animagus form and hit the Tobias's face with its tail, throwing him against the wall. He hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground, dazed. She went back to his human form and before Tobias fainted from pain, she knocked on his face and said:

– Bastard, how can you do this with your child? Know that I will find a way to end this curse and when Severus is free, you will be fucked in my hand! Get out of here before I Smash your face!

Tobias left the room too angry.

"That bitch will pay me! That stupid not tell me that the curse had this loophole ... everything was so perfect ... I had my toy, had to appear that bastard to mess everything? I will teach a lesson to the woman by do things by halves! " – Tobias thought angrily.

Severus saw his father leave room angry. Feeling humiliated, he curled up into a ball and began to cry. Now he was stuck to that monster and could not even escape to Audrey's house ...

– Get out of here ... leave me alone ... please – he said quietly.

– I will not leave. I will not leave you alone in this state ...

Audrey cast a spell of expansion in Severo bed so she turned a double bed, lay down next to him and hugged him, making circles on his back. She let him cry for a while and asked:

– How long has this been going on?

– Since last year when the factory closed, he lost his job and started drinking. When he worked and did not drink he was a good man.

Severus lowered his head and continued:

– At first he put me on his lap and was stroking me ... after a while, he put his hand inside my pants and stroked my penis, squeezing even hurt ... I remember once he made me suck his penis and made me swallow that thing disgusting ... one day it hit me, took off my clothes and put that thing on me! It hurt a lot, I bled, he loved it, said it was very good fuck a virgin ... then he threw me against the wall, I left the room limping such was the pain ... my mother knows it, I hear your footsteps, but it does nothing ...

"That's why he limps ... That bastard!" – Audrey thought.

– Why do not you asked for help?

– He said it was not for me to tell anyone, it was something of us... well... I feel disgusted with myself...

Severus buried his face in Audrey's chest and began to cry silently.

– Shhh ... it's okay ... I'm here with you ... – Audrey said, hugging Severus. – From now on, I will sleep here with you ... let's get together, or we have to take a shower together! And we will find a way to end this curse ...

– You are an angel that appeared in my life ... it looks like you knew what was going on with me and moved in with me just to save me – said Severus giving a yawn.

Audrey blushed and said:

– You are so tired that even is talking nonsense ... sleep ...

AN: This hospital exists in real life.


	10. january, 25, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all of this...

Thanks guys for reading mi Fanfic, you rock! I love you!

Please review, I would love it!

Kisses!

January 25, 1971

Severus woke up with someone hugging him. With a cold sweat, he thought:

"Merlin, will he have the courage to sleep here?"

Soon after he realized it was not his father but Audrey. Sighing happily, he snuggled her sister to wake up.

– Good morning Sev ... that guy is this?

– No ... ... nothing ... sorry ... – replied Severus gasping for breath.

– What was Sev, talk to me ...

– Forget ... I just woke up scared, okay?

Audrey pulled Severus for a hug and he snuggled his sister to calm down. Then she said:

– Calm ... from now on we will always stay together ... he will not come closer to you ...

After some time Severus calmed down and said:

– Always together ...

Five months later (06/30/1971):

Severe and Audrey were in their room reading Eileen potions' book when Maya, the owl family, a beautiful owl–eared * hit the nozzle on the window to draw the attention of brothers.

Severus stood up and opened the window. The owl held out his leg to him and Severus took the letter and said sadly:

– Sorry girl ...

– Wait! – Audrey cried. She conjured a piece of bacon

Give it to her.

– Bacon?

– My dog likes ...

– Merlin, Maya is not a – he saw the owl eat bacon and win another piece. – She liked ...

Maya flew to a nearby tree pleased to have won the snacks.

– See Audrey, I received a letter from Hogwarts! Where's yours?

– Mine was taken personally by teachers Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Both read the letter together, aloud:

_Dear Severus Tobias Snape:_

_We are pleased to report that. has a place at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_The school year begins in September First. We await your owl to the July 31 non latest._

_Atenciosamente__  
><em>_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Along with the letter came to BOM:

1 YEAR  
>Uniform:<br>1. Three sets of special work clothes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daily use<br>3. A pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Obs .: The student clothing should be labeled with your name.

Books:  
>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), Miranda Goshwak<br>History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot  
>Theory of Magic, Adalbert Waffling<br>Guide for Beginners Transfiguration of Emeric Switch  
>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, of Fílida Spore<br>Drinks and Potions Magic, Arsenic Jigger  
>Fantastic Beasts and their Habitat, Newton Scamander<br>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self–Protection, Trimble Quintino

Other equipment:  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
>1 set of vials<br>1 telescope  
>1 brass balance<br>Obs .: The students may have an owl, a cat or a frog.

But their joy was short–lived because no one else entered the room that Tobias with a bad mood horrible. Even doing so long that it does not abused over Severus, this still was afraid of his father. Tobias came near the two, took the letter, read it quickly, ripped and said:

– You will not go to Hogwarts ...

– WHAT? – Said the brothers

– You ... will... not ... go ... to ... Hogwarts ...

Audrey was nervous. She saw her father's reason to want to stop them from going to school. He was avenging them the five months since I touched Severus. His eyes were red and casting a fireball with her left hand she said:

– We will yes! Who are you to stop us?

– Okay ... but ... I will not take anyone or pay the monthly payment to you ... – he rent the letter and d the pieces of the letter and the bill of materials, knelt on the floor and pressing them against his chest began to cry. Audrey noticed the papers and said:

– Come On ...

She joined her brother a hug and whispered:

– Shhh ... everything will be fine ... I will fix that ...

– How will you fix that? There is no spell to conjure money and even if there were, we are children, we can not go to Diagon Alley alone ...

– Muggles can attend Diagon Alley?

– If they are watching their children wizards, yes ...

– I have an idea!

The girl waited brother calm down and asked:

– Where is Maya?

– Outside, hunting ...

Audrey sat on the couch, picked up his book and his fountain pen (she always was with them in the pocket) and began to write:

"Dad:

Please help me! That bastard does not want to pay our bill of materials, let alone take us to Diagon Alley and the way to Aunt Eileen is a fool she will not disagree with him.

When the owl reach you, please, get a piece of bacon for her ...

I miss you ...

Audrey"

– Call the owl. – Said Audrey

Severe left and returned with a thwarted owl. Audrey conjured a tape and said:

– Girl, take this letter to Manchester General Hospital, please ...

Manchester General Hospital

The North Manchester General Hospital, Audrey adoptive father's workplace is located in Crumpsall, 3.5 miles north of the center of Manchester. This place, with an imposing facade and old have an accident emergency department and complete, including a unit separate pediatric Specialized Care. It also offers a full range of general surgery and acute basis for unity of infectious disease specialist in the area.

Richard worked at the Oncology section. He was counseling a patient when she heard a noise in the window. The two turned to see an owl with a role in the leg. The patient, who was just leaving said:

– It was great to talk to you, Dr Taylor. – Already with his hand on the doorknob, she said – strange ... this owl is native to Portugal ...

"Shit, that hesitation ... this strange owl must have something to do with Audrey" – Richard thought.

The doctor waited for the patient out and opened the window. The owl came and held his leg for it. Carefully he took the letter and read it quickly. Then he went to the wastepaper basket and took a piece of bacon that was a snack that he had just eaten and said:

– You can get, I just throw away and the basket has only paper ...

Maya did not receive snacks often so strange man offering to. Spent time watching the bacon and then ate it with gusto. Richard, who was not used to owls found cute to see the bird eating bacon and took another piece this time was accepted with pleasure. He gave water to the owl in a disposable cup for coffee and ran his hand over her belly. Maya pecked his finger affectionately and flew home.

– Oh how cute, I want one of these!

He took the letter and read again. Pounding his fist on the table, shouted:

– But it's a son of a bitch even! How can you deny the children study?

He went to his head and asked for three days off. He claimed that Audrey would go to a boarding school and needed to organize things for her daughter. As he was an excellent doctor, he got the license. Then he asked his secretary to reschedule appointments and spend the most severe cases your service colleague.

At night Richard showed the letter to his wife who was shocked by the attitude of Tobias. She said:

– We have to help the boy, he cannot stay without studying ...

– Come tomorrow at his house to help you!

– And the hospital?

– I excused until Saturday, since I work on Sunday ** I hope it's enough ...

Spinner's End

While Maya was out, Audrey in her room wrote a letter to the director saying that Severus accepted the job at Hogwarts. Soon after Maya came home chirping happily.

– Come Girl! – Said Audrey – bring to Hogwarts ...

Maya angry with Audrey. She had just arrived and had to deliver another letter. Furious, the owl pecked his eye.

– Demon! Come ... get ... the letter ...

Audrey conjured a ribbon and tied the letter leg owl. After the bird flew she said:

– Lucky for you my body regenerates or we would have owl stew for dinner ...

Severus entered the sister's room and was startled by the scene: she cleaned his bored look as if it was nothing!

– He will heal soon, do not look at me like ...

– How Come ...

– I felt your presence, idiot. That disgusting animal revolted because I sent to Hogwarts ...

– Poor thing ... let it rest ...

– We don't have time for this! – Approaching Severus she said softly – If my plan works out, then we will go to Diagon Alley ...

Severus hugged her and said:

– Thank you, I do not know how I lived so long without you ...

A.N.: * The short–eared owl is a bird native to Portugal. It is a beautiful bird that has  
>more diurnal. It's an owl large and easily identifiable size. Similar to snort–small, not<br>much has protruding ears, and are quite characteristic their large yellow eyes,  
>surrounded by two arrays of light–colored feathers. The head and chest are quite barred.<p>

** The day 06.30.1971 fell on a Wednesday


	11. 01 july, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all of this...

Thanks guys for reading mi Fanfic, you rock! I love you!

And a special thanks for Mireldis, my new follower and for Danigirl84. You live in my heart!

Please review, I would love it!

Kisses!

01/07/1971

Severus and Audrey woke up early, took a bath and packed for breakfast. At 8:00 am they heard someone knock on the door and that Eileen was very angry answer. Opening the door she said bitterly:

– Who are you? We don't want to buy anything!

– I'm Richard and I would talk about Audrey and Severus. This is my wife Victoria, you should already know it.

– I don't have tim... – Eileen said closing the door.

– LISTEN TO ME WOMAN! – Shouted Victoria holding the door.– as you can leave the beast of her husband stop the boys from going to Hogwarts! And why?

– None of your business! They don't go ... – Eileen said quietly.

The screaming of Victoria caught the attention of brothers Snape. Hidden on the stairs, they heard the fight of all three. Suddenly appeared Tobias. Severus said,

– If you think that we had a chance to go to Hogwarts, that chance just died ...

– Shut up, you don't know Mom ... – Audrey said.

– What are you doing here? Where's my pension?

– Only give if you call children and let them go buy school supplies – Richard said.

Tobias went to Richard to give you a punch and was immobilized by it. Stair Severus saw the scene and cheered with joy. Even those who finally appeared someone else who coul fight with that animal ...

– Loose my husband! – Eileen shouted.

– Go call the boys. – Said Victoria.

– I won't.

Richard Tobias threw away and he entered the house with Victoria. They noticed the condition of the furniture and sadly realized that during all that time Tobias did not use the money that was getting to buy a cup for boys. Where he was spending so much money?

They found the two at the top of the stairs. Victoria said:

– Come on boys!

–Come on Severus. – Said Audrey – Don't be afraid ...

The two went down the stairsl and Audrey hugged their parents.

– Dad, Mom I miss you so much!

– We are also missed you, my daughter – Richard said.

– Where is Jean?

– It's her grandmother's house – said Victoria

– This is your brother? Come here, we want to see you ... – said Richard

– Severus – said Victoria.

– Hello Severus, I'm Richard Taylor, the father of Audrey and this is my wife Victoria.

Richard looked at the pale boy, with greasy hair and looking sad in front of him. He did affection on the boy's head and he shuddered at the touch. Then he looked at the clothes and shoes that were torn.

"But neither he buys clothes for the boys!" – Richard thought.

– Take your fucking pension! – Victoria shouted throwing money at Tobias. – Just think of money, I was wondering where you're sticking it ...

– We will buy their school supplies ...– said Richard.

– You won't use the Floo network – said Eileen

– You take the Floo network and ... – said Audrey

– Come on girl before I put a bar of soap in your mouth. – Said Richard out of the house and pulling his daughter's ear.

– Aw, aw, aw, aw.

The four left the house and went to the car. Severus stared at the car with strangeness.

– This is a car, son – said Victoria. – Have you ever seen one?

– No, ma'am. – Severus replied shyly.

– Have you eaten? – Richard asked.

– No ... oh Severus! Mother, he kicked me in the shin!

– Apologize to your sister! – Said Richard

Severus looked at the serious face of Richard. The man was much taller than him and how he managed to immobilize Tobias, Audrey's father should be very strong. With that thought Severus paled and said:

– I'm sorry sir, don't hurt me!

Richard looked at the boy in front of terrified and hugged him.

– Shh ... also need not fear, it's okay ...

Severus felt the smell of Eau Sauvage*, the perfume that Richard was using and calmed down.

– We go to the cafeteria and then we buy stuff. By the way, where we buy stuff? – Richard asked.

– Diagon Alley sir ... – replied Severus.

– Okay ... get in the car ...

In the cafeteria the brothers took breakfast at a diner near their home, the same diner that Eileen used to sell his potions. They ate eggs with bacon, toast and drank orange juice.

– We need to know where to buy the material list, you're with her Audrey? – Richard asked.

– Yes daddy. Take it.

The owner of the coffee shop called Richard in the kitchen. He went to meet them and said,

– I heard the conversation of you. I am a wizard and I know the mother of that child because she comes here to sell potions for me and others. You will buy the material in Diagon Alley.

– But where is this Diagon Alley?

– Diagon Alley is in London, Charing Cross Street, located between a bookstore and a record store. You go to the Leaky Cauldron, but who will find it will be Severus and Audrey because this inn is hard to be found by Muggles. Tell the child that when you get to the Leaky Cauldron, should go to the back, to a small courtyard with a trash can and tell her hit three bricks up and two to the side from the trash can. A wand, but Eileen said that the girl does wandless magic ... the wall will expand and form a large bow would be necessary. When you arrive at the Leaky Cauldron not underestimate the place, he is under a spell to fool backpacks and will look like a dump.

– Can I See ...

– Can I ask you something?

– Yeah.

– Is your financial condition good?

– Yeah, why?

– You can buy materials and new clothes, but they are well expensive or buy hand-me-down things...

– I'll buy all new to them! If I could, it would take two to my house ...

– Another thing ... if you can, buy new clothes for the boy ... it is the rags ...

– Okay ... I'll pack some clothes for him too ...

Richard returned to the table, picked up a pocket calendar and a pen and wrote down the information he had just heard. Severus looked at his pen amazed, he wrote, wrote and did not wet worth it!

– Severus, this is a ballpoint pen. – Richard said. – The ink is inside it, so I don't need to be watering every time...

Richard waited the brothers end of eating and said:

– We go to London, but before we go to Diagon Alley, we go to a backpack store to buy new clothes and shoes for you.

– Please sir, we don't need! – Severus said.

– Yes you do! – Said Victoria. – Look for your clothes are horrible! – She saw Severus' ashamed to look. – Sorry dear, please accept ...

– I don't want to be a burden to you ...

– It's not being a burden ... if you're a brother of my daughter, it's like my son too and I won't leave you walking in that state ... – said Victoria hugging Severus.

They got into the car. Audrey was in the back seat with Severus.

– Severus, will be one of about 4 hour trip. – Richard said. – Some people feel nauseous when making long car trips. Get It.

Severus took a package with some plastic bags.

– What is it? – Asked Severus.

– It's called vomit bag. You can throw up on it if you feel sick ... – Richard said.

– Thank you.

An hour later, the bumps, accelerations, decelerations and drives the car was started making Severus being sick.

"Oh no, now what? If I tell Audrey she will tell her father and he will hit me!" – Severus thought – "I will pretend that nothing is happening..."

Bad idea. Severus leaned his head against the car window and Audrey realized there was something wrong with his brother.

– If you are retching, spit in the bag ...

– Please ... don't tell them ...

– But you are not well... Mother ... ouch!

Severe elbowed Audrey's ribs said through clenched teeth:

– Can you keep his mouth shut once in a lifetime? –

"This will give shit ..." – thought Audrey.

Victoria looked in the mirror and realized that Severus was paler and breathed deeply. She said:

– Honey, you have to stop the car?

– Yeah...

Richard stopped the car on the shoulder, Victoria grabbed a bottle of water came down and said,

– Audrey go to the front seat, Severus come with me ...

Victoria was to the side of Severus. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman. "She realized that I'm sick What will she do to me!" – He thought.

– Bring it on, don't be afraid ... – Victoria said reaching out to the boy.

He took his wife's hand and got out. She kindly looked at him and said:

– You are not well, may vomit at will ...

– This is not necessa ... bleeeeargh!

The boy turned on the grass the contents of his stomach. Victoria held her hair back. When he finished, she handed him the bottle and said:

– Take. Clean your mouth and drink some water ...

Severus did what the woman said. Embarrassed, handed him the empty bottle and said:

– Thank you, ma'am ...

– You're welcome. Best?

– Yes ...

– Let's come back to the car.

They got into the car and Severus was afraid because Audrey left him alone with his mother in the back seat. Richard turned back and said:

– Victoria here, give it to him.

– What is that Mr. Taylor – asked Severus scared.

– This is metoclorpropramida, central vomiting inhibitor. Take with water.

Severus took the pill and took it. Victoria picked up a pillow, placed it in his lap, pulled Severus into a hug and said,

– Lay your head on my lap ...

– Please lady, don't need ... – Severus said shaking.

– Are you okay Sev? – Audrey asked. – Mom does not bite, can lay his head on her lap ...

– Audrey! – Shouted Victoria – Don't scare the boy

Severus showed the ring finger to her sister and laid his head on Victoria's lap.

– Audrey, I need a wet washcloth hand – asked Victoria.

Audrey conjured a washcloth and gently wiped the Victoria boy's face sweat.

– You can set foot on the bench, son ... – said Richard – After clean Audrey ...

Severus lay down on the seat and closed his eyes. Victoria held her hand and after a while, realized he slept.

Three hours later:

– Severus ... Severus wanted, chord, chegamos – disse Victoria smoothly.

– Huh ... what time is it?

– Half day and a half. Let's eat and then buy the clothes ...

They went to a restaurant. Richard asked sandwiches for him, Audrey and Victoria and chicken broth to Severus because he was feeling ill. After eating, Severus asked Richard to go to the bathroom.

– Want me to go with you? – Richard asked.

– NO! I mean ... no thanks ...

Severus went to the bathroom that was in the back of the restaurant. When he entered, he saw that it was only a man. It was the nearest urinal when he realized that the man began to look at him strangely.

– But what a beautiful boy, where's your father? – Asked the man drawled.

– Outside ... he'll ever get ... – Severus said taking a step backwards. – Daddy!

– Gee, no one answered ... good!

The man grabbed Severus by the hair and dragged him to a parto f the bathroom.

– Sit down! – Man sat Severus violently on the toilet and began to unbuckle his belt.

Severus felt a mixture of fear and anger. Suddenly an invisible force pulled the man from behind and flung him against the wall.

Richard was eating his sandwich when he heard Severus screaming "Daddy." Audrey got up, but he did sit down and said:

– Stay there!

– But ...

– Obey!

He ran to the bathroom and saw a stranger tried to touch Severus. He saw the man stand up and say:

– I don't know how you did it, but you did! And will pay it...

Audrey's father pulled the man by the hair and began to punch his face. As the man was drunk, then he fainted.

After the scare Severus realized he had wet his pants. He felt humiliated and began to cry. Richard took the child in her arms and asked,

– What? He touched you?

– No ... how did you know?

– I heard you scream and came running here.

– Put me down ... I'm filthy ...

– Calm after a scare that is up to standard you have done in clothes ... we complain to the manager and go to a hotel. There you will take a shower and get some rest ...

– What was the man accusing you?

– I did ... accidental magic ... threw the man on the wall ...

– Well done to him!

The man left the bathroom taking Severus's arms. He leaned his head on his shoulder for anyone to see his face. Richard claimed occurred to the restaurant manager who apologized and gave them the meal. When they reached the car Richard asked Audrey run a spell cleaning Severus and his wife drive so he could keep an eye on the boy.

In Audrey car apologized for not going after his brother:

– Severus, I'm sorry ... I did not go behind you because Dad was already going ... he does boxing classes and knows how to defend well ...

– All right ...

– Now we go to a hotel and while Severus get some rest with me, you and your mother will buy clothes for you. – Richard said.

– Why cannot I go along? – Asked Severus.

– You need to get some rest after the fright ... Also, when women go to the mall sucks, they are in all the shops and buy a shred of clothing ...

– Richard! – Cried Victoria.

They reached the hotel. While the adults were checking in, Audrey and Severus went to the room.

– Sev, you'll be with Dad, but need not be afraid, he liked you ... – said Audrey – take off your clothes so I can run another spell of cleaning and will take a bath.

– Okay ... – replied Severus apprehensive.

Severus went to the bathroom and gave the clothes to her sister clean. Meanwhile Richard came into the room with the bags, put them on the floor, opened one of them and picked up a book. Audrey went to the lobby to accompany her mother in shopping. When Severus came out of the bathroom he saw his father and Audrey sitting in bed reading a book.

– As you return I'll take a shower. Glad we stayed here, those two will take a century! – Said Richard

Severus dressed and sat on the bed that he would share with Audrey. He closed his eyes and for a moment wondered how your life would be if he was the son of Richard, instead of Tobias.

The older man came out of the bathroom and saw that Severus was reading his book with his face very close to him. He asked:

– How do you like the book? It's about throat cancer ...

– I'm sorry sir! – Severus said throwing the book.

– It's okay Severus. My daughters never wanted or visit me in my service ... – he said sitting on the bed.

– Severus, cancer occurs when the uncontrolled growth of cells that invade tissues and organs. When they spread, we called metastasis. This disease is still surrounded by prejudice and people still deprive patients from society, so that girls don't go to the hospital ... Let me ask you ... do you see right?

– Yeah...

– Then why were you with his face so close to the book?

– It was nothing ...

Severus lay down on the bed with his head in the lap of Richard and he began to read the book aloud to the child to hear. Soon after Audrey and Victoria arrive full of bags. Victoria was outraged at the scene and shouted,

– I can not believe you're reading this book aloud force the child be to listening!

– No, honey, I caught him reading the book after I left the bathroom, I swear ...

– Don't be mad at him lady, the reading is good ... – Severus said.

– Okay, sorry for the scene Severus. Now it's your turn ... come on!

– Where do we go you?

– We go to the mall to buy clothes for you.

When they arrived at the shopping Severus had never seen a place so big and with so many stores. Audrey's parents bought a lot of clothes and shoes for him because they knew he would not have more clothes for a long time. Severus realized that the father of Audrey paid the purchase with a small thing he learned that it was a credit card **

It was 19:00 when the four were eating at the food court. Victoria noticed the Severo features: with them the boy was again an innocent and child free of concerns as it should be.

– Dad, can we go to the skating rink? – Audrey asked.

– Great idea! You know how to skate Severus?

– No sir ...

– He soon learns, smart boy! – Said Audrey tapping on his brother's shoulder

They went to the skating rink. At first Severus took some falls, but then got the hang of the game and liked. 22:00 hours when they left, Victoria realized glad that Severus was sleepy.

Richard stopped the car in the hotel car and grabbed Severus in his arms. The boy was startled by the gesture of the man and he said:

– Calm child, you're sleepy and I am taking you to the room.

Severus snuggled her head on the shoulder of Richard and just sleep. While Audrey and Victoria put her pajamas, Richard put his pajamas on Severus and said:

– Audrey you can sleep with your mother? I sleep with the Grim ...

– Okay, Dad ...

– Good night my daughter.

– Good night dad, mom good night ...

The man put the boy asleep in bed and put on his pajamas. Despite being tall for his age (1.55m), Severus when he slept acquired a pure and fragile air. He stroked the boy's hair; he wanted so badly to have a son, did not think just the way that Tobias was his son.

– Good night son, sleep with God ... – said Richard

* Launched in 1966, Eau Sauvage by Dior is considered a masterpiece within the category of men's fragrances. Dior perfectly captured the citrus freshness, but went further to include a floral, unusual facet until then for male perfumes, but perfectly suited to its time of creation. The result? A bestseller.

** The credit card was created in 1950 from a smart move from a client of a restaurant.


	12. 02, july 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

02/07/1971

Severus found himself again in the restaurant eating his lunch when he asked Audrey's father if he could go to the bathroom. When he came to the bathroom he realized there was only one man inside. The man asked:

– Hey boy, are you alone?

Severus felt numb and tried to answer, but his voice did not come out.

– Are you dumb? It does not matter, you still is beautiful, come on!

Severus got scared and realized that the man dragged to a bathroom partition. Suddenly he saw Audrey's father approaching. Severus tried to scream for help, but Richard said:

– No, I will not save you, I want to participate ... I saved for him to serve me ...– said Richard unbuckling his belt.

Severus started screaming and thrashing in bed. As Victoria had a deep sleep, she did not wake. Richard woke with a scream and tried to wake Severus:

– Severus wake up, it's all right, only it was a nightmare ...

After shaking Severus several times, he began to wake up. Startled he realized he was sleeping in the same bed as the father of Audrey and he was hugging. At that time he tried to call her sister but could not because I was hyperventilating.

– Calm Severus, breathe ... this, in and out ... I will give you something ...

Severus winced in bed and waited for the worst. He saw that Richard got up, went to his bag and took a potion, a glass of water and dripped several drops of this potion in the water. After the man approached him and said:

– Here, it is valerian, a natural calming, you can drink ... I put 28 drops, it's the recommended ...

Severus took the glass and drank the calming, but he could not relax. Richard realized its tension and pulling the boy into a hug said:

– Severus was I who asked to be with you tonight, I was worried about what that animal tried to get you ... Despite the Audrey be strong she is a child like you ... Come on, breathe slowly, close your eyes and let the calming effect to ...

Richard Severo lay face down and started making circles on his back to the boy relax and go back to sleep. After a few minutes, Audrey raised his head and asked:

– He slept, father?

– Did you sleep? WERE YOU AWOKE?

– I was awokwe, but if he realized that I was awake he would not let you help him ... – Audrey replied calmly.

– Okay daughter ... he just had a nightmare ... go back to sleep ...

8:00:

– Wake up Severus, time to get up, his sister, Victoria and I already took a shower just need you ... – said Richard gently to not scare the boy.

– Mmmmmf ... I do not want to go to Hogwarts ... – muttered Severus waking.

Severus woke up, looked up and Richard and Victoria was held not to laugh. The boy was unkempt, with wrinkled face and corner of the mouth drool ran one wire. Victoria thought that was very cute.

– Go take a bath child. – Said the woman – Look, I've separated your clothes and a clean towel. And wash your head!

– Yes Mom ... – Severus said taking the clothes.

After Severus bathe the four had breakfast. After they arrumarem your stuff and Richard pay the hotel they went to Charing Cross Street. As the owner of the diner said, the boys found the leaky cauldron, in the opinion of Victoria was "the worst place she's ever attended." The four were at the back and Audrey followed the guidelines of the owner of the diner: it hit the three bricks up and two to the side from the trash can.

Nothing.

– But that bost ... – said Audrey

– Language! – Shouted his father. – Try again.

She tried again and ...

Nothing.

The Severus's eyes were filled with tears. They even there for nothing? Victoria noticed the boy's sadness and embraced. Audrey got angry. She could not let his brother! Putting both hands, decided she said:

– Dad, takes two steps back! I'll work things my way ...

After close to get out of it, Audrey punched the wall. The bricks should move away magically fell revealing the opening to Diagon Alley. Richard was livid with rage, opened his mouth to argue with the girl, but stopped when he saw Severus' look of happiness.

– Let's before someone sees a beast and stay with us – said Victoria.

– Where do we go first? – Asked Richard

– Gringotts – replied Severus. – You have no galleons, have to change your bundle of money there.

After go to Gringotts negotiate with the "little monsters horrifying", as Victoria called the elves, they headed to Ollivander wand shop. After a long time and several wands that did not work, Severus got an ebony wand, 35 cm long and very detailed base core heart of dragon fiber. Audrey chose an equal, even though they would not use it.

Arriving at Madame Malkin Richard got angry because she asked right away if they wanted to secondhand uniform when she learned that Severus was the son of Eileen Prince. He said he wanted new clothes and the boys could pick up clothes the most, since they would only buy again the next time they meet.

The Family went to Writing Instruments store Escribbulus and everything went fine. They bought pens and ink, but Audrey said he would use his fountain pen as her pen was not at practice.

Richard asked where they could buy an owl equal to Maya. They went to the store and bought Animals Magic an owl–eared to Richard and an owl European eagle * for boys. Severus wanted a barn owl, but Victoria convinces him to change his mind because she said the pet had "monkey face". Owl Richard was named Lyra and Severus was named Melanie. They bought enough goodies to owl, once they realized that Melanie was very greedy.

Richard also bought two large trunks for the boys to the chagrin of Severus. The rest of the purchases occurred rapidly. Audrey shrugged chests and placed them in a black box. She put both hands in the box and cast a spell on her.

– For this? Asked Victoria

– This is a spell to ward off curious. If Tobias or aunt Eileen try to take the temperature of the box will increase and they will burn your hand.

– Well my daughter – Richard agreed – the way that animal is, is quite capable he throw your stuff out ...

The four passed the Flourish and Blotts store and bought the books. When Richard was paying for the books he saw a boy purposely bumping into Severus. This boy was a little smaller than Severus, had brown hair and wore a round–framed glasses.

– Hey, look where you're going! – Shouted Severus.

– Watch you your big nose! – Said the boy – Father! He pushed me

The boy's father approached him and said:

– How impolite! He just hurt my son!

– That's a lie! – Victoria cried, hugging Severus – his son came running and bumped into my son. If you do not give education to their children, put a leash on him before leaving home!

– Take your own b... – Charles Potter said. He felt a cutucadinha back. When he turned back, he saw a shower of stars, as Audrey hit him right in the nose.

– Come on honey, then we buy the books of James ... what gives join the mob ... **

– Look Severo – Victoria said hugging her son and drying her tears – Do not mind them. Is that how you are tall for their age people expect you to have attitudes of an older person, not a boy of 11. But also that arrogant boy, false, boastful! Did not like him ... Severus, I forbid you to join with such people!

– Yes ma'am ... – Severus said snuggling in Victoria's shoulder. He found the strange situation, the woman spoke to him like he was ... his mother ...

– And Audrey ...– said Richard

– Sorry Dad ...

– You should have hit the dirty mouth of that man too ... – Richard said laughing – That which gives want to have children after 40 ...

The rest of the purchases occurred normally. The four made their way back and found a Cauldron owner bored very angry with a vandal who destroyed the wall of it.

They got into the car, Victoria sat in the back with Severus and laid the boy's head in her lap. Richard said:

– Boys, we do not go to the house of Snape first. We will pass the Hospital Severo to spend at the dentist and eye doctor ...

– What they do sir? – Asked Severus.

– Dentist to make cleaning your teeth, they are very yellow ... and ophthalmologist for your eyes, you too close the book to read ...

– I DO NOT WANT TO USE glasses! – Shouted Severus lifting his head – I'll keep an idiot equal ... – scared he stopped remembering that Richard wore glasses to read – sorry sir!

– You do not need to wear glasses, and no one needs to know that ... If you need, has a very small negocinhos that put straight in the eye called contact lens ***. And do not apologize, the frame of the glasses boy that is ridiculous, remember the glasses John Lennon ***! After passing the Hospital, go to your grandmother take the Jean and you will sleep at home Severus!

Severus was happy with the comment Richard, even not knowing who that guy was John Lennon. He laid his head again on the lap of Victoria and felt part of the Taylor family.

A.N.: * Owls European eagle are found in the Middle East, North Africa, Asia and Europe. They make their nests in rocky ledges or open ground in coniferous forests and deserts. They are active at dusk and early evening and hunt rats, mice, fawns, foxes, cats, beetles, snakes, fish, crabs and other owls

** Sorry guys, I could not resist, kkk.

*** The idea of applying corrective lenses directly on the surface of the eye was first proposed in 1508 by Leonardo da Vinci, and similar ideas emerged from René Descartes in 1636, but it was only in 1887 that the German physiologist Adolf Eugen Fick constructed the the 1st contact lenses.

**** Apologies to anyone who is a fan of John Lennon ...


	13. 02, july, 1971 – afternoon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

02/07/1971 – afternoon

Richard went to the house of his mother, Elisa Taylor seek Jean. Once there, Victoria woke Severus had slept with his head lying in her lap.

– We wanted. – Said the woman.

Severus looked up and stretched.

– This is your house, lady? – He asked.

– No, this is where her grandmother lives. We've come to Jean ... – said Victoria.

Elisa's house was a two–story bricked one and the view was on the field, the edge of a lake. It was a big house, because the woman loved a visit from his son and his granddaughters.

The four got out. Victoria and Richard carried the cages with owls. Audrey slammed the knocker to call her grandmother and left the house Jean and Elisa. The woman was about medium height, brown hair shoulder–length, wearing hoop earrings and her dress was red, black and white, vertical stripes.

– Son, here is Jean and ... my God! – Cried Elisa approaching Severus. – Boy, are you okay? And why did you bring these animals?

The woman put her hands on Severus's face to see if he had a fever and he was frightened. Richard said:

– Mom, you're scaring him ... I told you he is pale, he's fine ... and these animals are my owl and the owl them and my owl did not like your comment ... – Richard said pointing to Lyra, who had a deadly look.

– You told me that he is pale, but I had no idea he was so pale ... – said Elisa looking at Severus. – Sorry my son ... You must be hungry right? Owls flee? If not flee, can loosen them, poor girls…

– I'm hungry, Grandma ... – said Audrey conjuring a perch for the owls landed on it.

Elisa hugged Audrey and said:

– But it's my granddaughter more angry and jealous ... let's eat ...

Jean came close to Severus and said:

– You are a little lower than me ...

– Severo – said the boy.

– Severus. And then, will you getting along with the shorty nagging *?

– Mother, she's calling me nagging!

– For Jean, Audrey's growing, it can be taller than you ...

Severe and Jean looked at each other and giggled. Elisa said:

– Stop laughing sister of you or I'll put them grounded!

– Okay ... – said the two girls.

– You did not even tell me what the child likes to eat Richard ... – said his mother.

– I do not know mom ...

– How old is he? Is he older than Audrey?

– In fact it is the same age as her, only five minutes again ...

– More nooovooo ... – Jean said. – So you're not ...

– Not? – Asked Severus.

– Not older or younger, the middle sister!

The two began to laugh again and Audrey Audrey cast a fireball in his right hand.

– Mrs. Taylor, it will burn us! – Severus said laughing.

– The grandmother of you have had to stop! Let's go and eat ... – Victoria made a brave face, but was pleased to see Severus laughing for the first time.

The family entered the Elisa home to eat. After lunch the children went out to the lake and Elisa asked her son:

– Why has this boy so sad?

– His father is a stupid and his mother did not call him. Victoria and me try to help you as we can, but we can not just take him home. So we sent Audrey there.

– But she's just a child!

– You say that because he saw the damage she did at the table of Victoria. She has a strength out of the ordinary ...

– And what will you do to help him?

– Mom, they go to a wizarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts. It is a private school as expensive as that of Jean and if by his father, he would stay home without studies ...

– But what a monster!

– I do not care about the money, after I did my doctorate I started to earn well in the hospital. I care about the child's health, he lives scared. If I could, did not cause him to his house ...

– It is good to help you, son ...

– Today I will take you to the hospital for him to take care of teeth and see if he needs glasses. If he needs, I pack glasses and contact lenses at him, then Lyra leads to his house.

– Who?

– The Owl ... you will get used to, they are very intelligent birds, if I have, it brings you a letter from home, they will learn how to do it…

– Good ... I will ask for your owl to send letters to Audrey and Severus ... so you can leave the roost in the same room, so she gets used ...

Suddenly Severus appears running and drenched with Audrey and Jean chasing and screaming:

– Get back here Severus, we were just kidding ... – said Jean.

– If he tells, we're fucked! – Audrey said.

Severus rose in Elisa's lap and said:

– They tried to drown me ...

– Oh, what a lie Severus ... we just wanted to wash your hair ... – Jean said laughing.

– JEAN! Where are your manners? – Elisa said. – The boy're shivering! And where you tavam his head, into the water after eating! Come Severus, will help you to dry ...

– You do not have grandma ... – Audrey said breathlessly running. She raised her hands and dried with a spell at all.

– Cannot Severus do magic? – Asked Elisa with Severus still in her lap.

– Yes and no. – Audrey said. – He can do but can not because it is a minor and the Ministry of Magic prohibits minors do magic outside school. Stand back ... crybaby!

– I'm not crybaby! – Said Severus crying and hiding her face in Elisa's shoulder.

– Apologize to your brother! – Said Richard.

– But ...

– NOW!

– Sorry Severus ... – Audrey said. She spoke softly – crybaby ...

– And Jean, he needs to wash the head, but not being drowned in the lake! – Richard said.

– We did not try to drown him, he that're exaggerating ... I held him from behind, Audrey ... wet the head ... it .. and began to rub ... ... – Jean said laughing. – Face, was very funny.

– Funny because it was not with you! Play is good for those who do, the beholder, but not for those who suffer ... apologizes to his brother! It's your little one ...– said Richard.

Jean approached the grandmother, put his hand on the shoulder of Severus and said:

– Sorry ...

Severus did just nodded and thought:

"Now they will think I'm really a crybaby ..."

– That's why his eyes were so red, Jean you should be ashamed! – Elisa said.

– It's okay lady ... – Severus said.

– No, it's not. If they do it again, account for your father and me!

– Yes ma'am ...

Audrey rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Severus was taking advantage of the situation, she already was the little sister ... and he was right. For the first time he knew what it was colinho of Grandma ...

After Severus calm, the Taylor family, along with owls were already in the cage for the car and went to their house. Victoria and Jean stayed home with the excuse of food owls and Richard Severo and took Audrey to North Manchester General Hospital.

First Richard took him to the dentist. Her friend, Dr. Elisabeth Spencer, knew him since college, so it would be easier if Severus was afraid and runs accidental magic. While Audrey distracted Severus, he took his friend aside and said:

– Hi Elisabeth, good that you have a little time for us ... this is Severus, Audrey's half–brother. He is like a son to me. It is the first time he comes to the dentist, have patience with him ...

– I could tell. He looks at things as if he had never seen. I'll talk to him calmly enough, I attend small children who never came to the dentist ...

Elisabeth approached Severus was a little startled to see the equipment and the chair. She smiled and said:

– Good afternoon, I'm Elisabeth Spencer, Richard friend. You are Severus, right?

– Yup ...

– Do not be afraid, some devices seem daunting, but will not hurt you. I took care of the teeth of Audrey and Jane ... sit – said the dentist pointing to the chair.

Severus sat on the chair and regretted not having gone to the bathroom before. A chill ran down her spine. Elisabeth sat in his chair, put gloves, goggles and mask and thought:

"As a child that age has never been to the dentist? What I do not scare you even more?"

– Open your mouth ... it ... RICHARD COME UP HERE!

– What is it woman? ...

Richard was startled by what he saw. Besides the yellow teeth, the boy had several decayed teeth! It looked like he had never brushed their teeth! Severus was starting to get nervous, after all he was with his mouth open and did not know what was going on ...

– We have to do a sweep and six fillings ... I'll only charge you the material Richard ...

– All right ...

Audrey was worried about his brother. How he would react to the treatment?

– Severus, You tartar and we will have to remove. If I do not, your teeth may start to get soft and you can lose them. His teeth are very irregular ... you'll have to use orthodontic appliance ***, but that's for another visit. You also have six decayed teeth, which have to be treated well ... we first do the scraping ... is uncomfortable, but it does not hurt ... for this I use this ultrasonic device ...

Severus looked at the device that looked like a small sickle and did not like it. Elisabeth asked him to lie down in the chair, open your mouth again, but when she turned it on, he felt the magic stir in him and the dentist was thrown back.

– What the ...

Severus tried to escape but Audrey locked the office with magic. While the girl calmed his brother, Richard approached the friend and said:

– Sorry I did not warned you ... Severus is a wizard and what happened is called accidental magic ...  
>– Okay ... – said Elisabeth is lifting–up there, my little ass ... but you might as well have told me ...<p>

– Is that it's a secret ...

– I should imagine ... is the first time I see a wizard ...

– The second, Audrey is also ...

– Okay ... let's go back, Severus?

– Sorry lady ...

– It's okay child ...

The rest of the processing went well. Elisabeth gave a mirror Severus and he saw his teeth, now whiter. He just did not like the amalgam fillings **.

– These fillings are feinhas, but you were about to lose their teeth ... Now you have to stay one hours without eating anything seen?

– Thank you Elisabeth, now let's take this good guy to Dr. Huston.

They went to Dr. Charles Huston room. Richard said:

– It was very good of you have embedded the Severo for me ...

– This is nothing Richard, you've helped me before, I'm just giving back ... come good guy!

After examining Charles gaped. He called Richard and said:

– It is unusual that this boy never complained about anything, it has 4 degrees of myopia in each eye!

– What?

– Richard, this is moderate myopia. In his case recognize a person at a distance of 1 meter is difficult.

– Listening boy – said Charles looking at Severus – you never felt any headache.

Severus lowered his head and the men had the answer.

– No need to embarrass Severus ... now your vision will improve. Dr. Huston will give me the recipe and I will definitely make a pair of glasses and a pair of contact lenses for you ...

– If my father finds out he will ...

– It will only find out if you open your big mouth for him! – Said Audrey.

– Audrey, stop! – Shouted Richard.

The three left the hospital, got into the car. Inside, Audrey said:

– How come you never told me that saw so badly? Dad will help you ...

– That's not fair! He is not my father!

– But it's like I was! You're brother of my daughter's family gives Severus ... my son ... if I could not take you back to that monster, you would back home to live with her sisters ...

– But what the device?

– We seek with glamor, or the Hogwarts idiots will discover ...

They went to the home of Richard. He said:

– Severus, today you will sleep at home. Tomorrow I'll take you back to the house of Tobias ...

– Okay sir ... – replied Severus.

They entered the house. Severus went to the room and found Jean sleeping on the couch with a magazine in the chest. He took the magazine, sat down and began to read. Came to him one bright white puppy, began to smell it and lay down next to him. Audrey arrived, sat down next to him and said:

– This is the Onyx, the little dog of my mother ...

Severus raised an eyebrow. Audrey said:

– Do not worry baby, who put this ridiculous name was Jean ****. Onyx is a lulu–of–Pomerania ...

Severus put the puppy in her arms, pointed to the TV and asked:

– What is it?

– This is a TV, a device that transmits images and sounds instantly.

Richard came close to them and said proudly:

– And our television is color!

– Oh ... that good ... – replied Severus.

– Sorry Severus ... – Richard said. – Is that when color television came along, it was very expensive, but now she is more popular ...

– But ... people waste their time sitting in front of a box watching colorful things?

– Many people do this ... they are watching television, do not encourage their children to read and do not talk to them, but here at home is different ... we have not seen anything, I read enough and the Victoria and girls also read and study a lot ... Jean! The boys on the floor and you lying on the couch!

Jean awoke. Severus and Audrey laughed.

– Uh ... sorry Dad, I did not see Severus ... get the nagging can get there on the floor ...

Jean embraced Severus and Audrey and said:

– But you and that could have woken me up ... Oh how cute daddy Onyx liked Severus ...

Severus looked at the neat and clean house. As if reading his thoughts Jean said:

– We have a cleaning lady who cleans the house and does the laundry, but Mom is the cook for us ... not wizards, a woman who realizes care for their children does not take care of life itself. That's why the kitchen is open, as she makes dinner, she keeps an eye on us ...

– Dinner's ready! – Cried Victoria.

They went to the kitchen and Severus was amazed at the food. Dinner was chicken pie with vegetables, roast mutton and drink was wine for the adults and a strange black drink.

Everyone took the food and how Severus just stared Victoria picked up his plate and said,

– I put to you, if you do not like something, you can talk ...

She put the food to Severus and served the drink to him. he asked,

– What is it? Gas is coming out of this drink ...

– This is Coca Cola ... is a popular soft drink. It is bad for the bones to drink every day, but consume from time to time does not hurt ...

– Is that it has match ... – Richard said. – For phosphorus leaving the body he joins a calcium molecule, so if consumed in excess causes osteoporosis ...

– But nothing like a diet rich in calcium to solve ... – said Victoria.

Severus ate, like the soda and loved the food. Soon after the five went to the room, the adults were watching the news and the children were reading.

At bedtime, Severus, Audrey and Jean slept in Jean's room. Audrey expanded the bed to fit the three and Jean put the Onyx in bed with them. The three were talking late.

The next day afternoon, Richard took Severus and Audrey though. Victoria and Jean hugged them both and said they would feel greatly missed. In the evening they came to the house of Tobias. No one came to get them. Richard said sadly:

– Boys, I will definitely make the glasses and contact lens and then I send the owl deliver to you.

When Richard left the boys back to Tobias's house he felt a tightness in the chest. Entering the car, he turned on the radio at full volume and began to cry.

A.N.: * Audrey average 1.40m and 1.65m Jean. As Lily in memory of Snape (that scene he carries some books and is fouled by Thiago) the height of it is just above the shoulder Severus.

** The amalgam is a restorative material widely used by dentists today because of its low cost, technical ease, wear resistance and marginal sealing; however, the presence of mercury and other heavy metals, there is increasing resistance to its use.

*** In the early 1970s, Lawrence Andrews, to simplify the orthodontic treatment, inserted into the bracket Edgewise angle and tilt unit, creating the preset devices. The devices of that time were similar to the present, only the parts were much higher.

**** Audrey said that the puppy's name is ridiculous because Onyx is a black stone.


	14. August, 30, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

08/30/1971

Potter's House:

It was a yellow mansion with four suites, a huge library and an office. The Potter family was known to be purebred and very rich. Charlus was a respectable Auror and his wife Dorea was a stay dedicated home.

They had their son at the age of 40 years. When James was a baby Dorea not let Charlus or pick him up, with boy afraid catch a disease. When it was a visit she made not catch and when there was no way she was in readiness to, leaving the visit embarrassed. If someone told she was exaggerating her cast out of the house person.

Dorea lost two babies before James, why did everything that the boy wanted, so much so that when James wanted to change your room to the master suite, they made his will. Dorea and Charlus did everything for him, gathered his toys, fought with everyone, even with the measure wizards because of his son, interfered with their choices ...

James grew up surrounded by affection and pampering, was created like a china doll about to break. Or tie the Dorea tennis made him do! The neighbors considered him the "little king of the house" ...

So he grew arrogant, knowing not deal with the frustration and thinking that everyone around you were required to make their wills. His only friend was Sirius Black, for when the friend did not yield to their will, James beat him, Dorea fought with child picked up and drove them away from home. Of course, the child came home crying, feeling humiliated and the mother immediately away from James. If the mother was complaining about James, Dorea lacked only beat her, who she was to speak well of her prince?

Dorea rose and prepared his breakfast. They had two house elves Pepper and Mon Petit, but she would not let the elves touch the food of his beloved son.

– Baboo*, get up, you'll be late! – Said Dorea Potter shaking the child.

– Oh mother, only five minutinhos ... – muttered James.

– Sorry Baboo ... If you do not get up now, you will not have a decent breakfast ... Here are your clothes...

Dorea had separated James' clothes before waking him. He wore them and went down to take your breakfast.

House of Snape.

– Come on Severus, wake up, we'll be late! – Audrey said.

The brothers went out of bed, dressed and Audrey took the gold box with the shrunken chests and they came down the stairs. Downstairs they heard Richard saying:

– Come on woman, I said I would pick them to go to Hogwarts, do not make me waste my time with you!

Severe and Audrey ran to the door. Audrey pushed Eileen, ran to his father, embraced him and said: – Father, I'm glad you came!

– I knew these two pests were not going to take you to the station. Severus ...

– Good morning Mr. Taylor.

Eileen said bitterly:

– Excuse me someone has to work here!

– Won't you take your child to the station? – Richard asked disgusted.

As Eileen response closed the door, leaving Richard dumbfounded. The first time the Hogwarts was a special moment for the boy and she did not care! What heartless woman!

– I do not know if your asshole father said, but I went to the Guardian Council to see if I could adopt him. Buster Tobias was called and the meeting he made the biggest scandal, said I was trying to take your dear child, you are not a puppy to be taken anywhere without his ... sorry my son ... – said Richard disappointed

– Do not be sad you ... it's okay ...

– No, it's not. I'll do anything to get you out of here, I promise ... Well, your mom's in the car waiting, let's eat then we go to the station ... Audrey, you go ahead with me.

Audrey took Melanie and put her in the cage. The three got into the car. Once Severus sat in the back seat Victoria hugged him and kissed his cheek. She said:

– Oh my son, I was so homesick ...

Severus felt a lump in my throat. His mother did not treat him like that ... Why Eileen could not have half the affection that Victoria had with him? He said:

– Good morning Ms. Taylor. I was also homesick.

Arriving at the snack bar while the boys ate the owner told the couple:

– Today is where they go to station ... it would be nice if it had an adult wizard with them, you can not move to the Platform will not even see them pass ...

– Too bad, I wanted so much to see my children going away ... – said Victoria.

– The important thing is that you are taking them. I just do not believe that the denatured Eileen would not come with you! – Said the owner of the diner with anger.

After the brothers ate (in the opinion of Victoria Audrey ate too much and Severus ate little), Richard was paying the bill and the owner of the diner refused to pay.

– Save your money backpack ... What are you doing to Severus is priceless ... I wonder why his parents will not let you adopt it, they do not care for it ... The Eileen told the that Tobias did the Guardian Council! That bitch! Like she cared about him ...

– I also like my friend, I would also like ... – Richard said. – Well, thank you ... Let's go boys.

They got into the car. Victoria told Severus:

– Look what I brought for you! Your pillow!

Severus looked at her stunned. She said:

– Is that you always sleep on long trips and car, so I decided to bring your pillow ...

The woman laid her head on her lap Severus. He asked:

– Where is Jean?

– She went out with her friends ... She blew a kiss to you and said he will write when you are in school. She may not have come, but like you very much ...

– Thank you ...

Victoria started to pet the head of Severus and he soon fell asleep. When they arrived at King's Cross Station she woke him. This station is located in Kings Cross district, in the northeast of the city center. You are next to another train station, the St. Pancras station. This station leave trains to different locations in the east and northeast of England, and Scotland. Kings Cross also includes a major subway station, known as Station Kings Cross St. Pancras, a big station exchanges the underground network.

The family went to the platform 9. Once there they found Lily and her parents. They hugged her friend and had her parents to her parents.

Audrey took the luggage cart girlfriend. They said goodbye to their parents and crossed the platform. Nicolas told Richard:

– My daughter said that her daughter is very strong. Now that Lily is with her I feel more peaceful ... – Thank you for trust, your daughter is in good hands. – Richard said.

– Look Nicolas, that cute little owl, what's her name, Audrey?

– Melanie ... – Audrey said. – And how calls his owl, Lily?

– Poppy ...

Audrey put the cage Melaine along with the Poppy began to push the luggage cart and the three friends went to Platform 9 ¾, ficarando amazed. Several wizarding families with their children with their luggage and pets in their cages.

A little behind them was the family Potter and Sirius. Dorea said:

– How do you have the courage to let your kids embark alone?

Nicolas said:

– We are backpacks, we can not do.

– Mom, stop talking and let's go! – James said.

– Yes son ...

After the Potter and Sirius passed, Nicolas looked at Richard and said:

– Did you see the boss in the house. God forbid, I hope he does not study with my daughter.

– I do not know why, but Audrey said that Lily will not stay in the same house that she and Severus. I hope he goes to a third house ...

At the station, a couple was near by their son to board. The boy was tall, brown hair, beautiful amber eyes, almost blue, and his appearance was fragile. Gregory put the bag of his son on the train roof rack, hugged him and kissed him. Abigail looked at the boy and said:  
>– Remus, calm down, this time it will be all right ...<p>

Remus bowed his head. He was too scared to go to Hogwarts. When he was 8, his father was in a bar playing cards backpack with friends when he bet a match with Fenir Greyback. Fenir lost the game and left the bar swearing revenge for the man. In revenge, he searched the house and as Remus Lupin playing away from home, Greyback bit the boy. Since then, Lupin acquired lycanthropy, becoming a werewolf every full moon. His parents tried everything to treat the child, but there is no cure for the disease.  
>As Remus could not control the disease, it was dangerous every full moon. So he was a child alone, without friends.<p>

– Mom, sooner or later someone will find out and will laugh at me ... – Remus said.

– Find out what? – Asked a low boy with face mouse and pointed nose. His eyes were small and damp. His hair was thin and he had a squeaky voice.

– Aaaahn ... find ... – Abigail came close to the boy and said quietly. – He has a scholarship at Hogwarts.  
>Remus sighed in relief because the boy believed in his mother. He said:<p>

– The problem is this? I also have scholarship ... what's your name?

Remus and yours?

– Peter. Will you sit with someone?

– No, I won't. Why?

– Oh, so sit with me ... Can he, lady?

– Oh yes, of course!

Abigail hugged and kissed her son and Remus entered the train with Peter. The woman was very happy. She thought that her son would not go to Hogwarts and he got up to a little friend ... if somebody found out the true condition of Remus certainly never let him study there.  
>He was just going to Hogwarts because Alvus talked to her and Gregory, promising that he would make some adjustments in school to keep his secret condition. Dumbledore took special care; for the boy arrive for the protection of students, teachers and Remus himself.<p>

– Come on Abe, our boy will be fine ... – Gregory said with a tear in his eye.

– Yes ... let's go ...

More forward was James and Sirius, with the parents of James. Sirius decided to go with his friend to the station because earlier he had fought with his parents and did not want to see them.

The Black family believed in the pure Blood elitism. The boy's grandfather, Marius Black insisted that they should marry only thoroughbreds, so several family members were forced to marry their own cousins .  
>Another thing that Sirius did not agree with his family eque they were strong followers of the Dark Arts. To annoy his parents he put pictures of Muggle girls bikini and motorcycle boys on the walls of your room. So they fought and the boy went to the station with his friend James.<br>James and Sirius ran happily as James' parents tried to reach them. Suddenly James found one, stopped and said:

– Look who I'm looking at... – James said.

– Who? – Asked Sirius.

– You do not know them. It is an ugly boy, sweaty, with his annoying sister…

James did not see, but his parents looked at each other and exchanged a smile. Good, the boy was having fun ...

Dorea and Charlus left the child near the train and Dorea said:

– Let's go to the son train.

They reached the train and saw Audrey putting Lily's bag in the trunk. Without ceremony, he hit his shoulder and said:

– Press the chest to me! – James sent.

– What? – Audrey asked.

– Did not you hear my friend? – Asked Sirius. – He sent you load the chest for it!

– But I will not even! Did he talk to me? – Asked Lily.

– He confused you with an elf, that ugly ... – Lily said.

– Greasy! Press the chest to me! – James shouted at Severus!

– Don't talk to my friend like this! – Lily shouted.

– I'll say some things to you ... – said Audrey joining hands ... – Greasy is the fucking hell you ... if you'd asked politely, maybe I help you ... and another ... can not load your chest ... let it there, or stick it in the ass of your little friend ... – Audrey said.

– Baboo do not call this brute, Dad will put the bag on the train ... – said Charlus.

– Baboo? – Lily said.

Then the three burst into laughter. Audrey leaned against the train and almost peed on clothing laughing.

– Dude ... – said Audrey gasping for breath. – If my father called me like that, I would brake his teeth...

– I would cast a curse on him ... – said Severus crying laughing.

– I would be a good time without speaking to her, how ridiculous! – Said Lily laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

– Mother, as they laughing at me ...

– The three of you shut up!

Then the three of them laughed harder.

– Audrey, he is so spoiled that can not defend himself ... – Lily said. – Au that tummy ache! – Come Severus, far from little baby mommy ...

– Come back here! I'm not finished with you! – James shouted. Audrey showed the middle finger and turned her back to him.

– You will leave this animal talk to you like that? – Asked Sirius?

– This will not stand ... I'll tell Mom and she will take steps ...

– No ... we'll take action ... – Sirius said with a grim smile.

– Did you see my future girlfriend?

– Who?

– A little friend of thugs ... I deserve the best and she is the best for me ...

– But it seems that she was not much in your face ...

– Be patient ... in a moment she'll be eating in my hand ...

– This is the James I know! Let's get on the train!

Back to the station, the couple found Potter's parents Audrey and Lily. Charlus came close to Richard and said:

– Your daughter is a thick even! Quarreled with my boy and not put him in the trunk train porter!

– Come here, she is forced to carry things for your child? – Asked Nicolas.

– I have not talked to you! – Said Charlus.

Listen ... it's not because you had your child after age 40 you can not scold him ... – Richard said. – One day I will see you regret not having it reprrendido! And another: who are you to talk like that to my friend?

Dorea turned pale. Charlus Richard scoffed and said,

– I can not blame my son if your can not even wash his head and his daughter does not control his strength ... if I were you, leave the girl in a Freak circus...

Richard was horrified. Freak circus ?! He broke up Charlus and gave him a punch in the face. Victoria said:

– Come Richard, do not mess your hand with this one!

Dorea said:

– Come on honey, stay well away from these animals!

On the train:

Lily, Severus and Audrey chose a compartment on the train. Soon after came James and Sirius. James took the pulse of Lily, was taking her out and said:

– Let's go to my compratim ...

SMACK!

– You asked if I want to go with you? At home his mother does everything you want, but in the real world things are different! Get out Bab ... Baboo! – Lily said laughing.

– Account for your mother, Baboo ... – Audrey said. The three laughed again.

Sirius advanced on Audrey to beat her, but the girl grabbed his shoulder and threw it away, as if he were a doll.

– Ooooooo, he tried to hit me ... Audrey said.

– What an idiot! – Lily said, having to sit for not fall so much that she laughed.

– Come James! – Sirius said. – She may be beautiful, but it's boring like his friends.

"This guy is a fool ... as Hermione spoke so well of him? As Lily came to marry him?"

– We go to the Grinfinoria! Grinfinoria, where are the brave of heart...

– Stick it to Grinfinoria in the ass! – Audrey said.

– All right, if you prefer to have muscles to a brain ...

– You have no or othe ... OUCH!

James saw that the sleeve of his robe was on fire. Sirius said,

– Let's go to another compartment. Sometimes Regulus is right about joining with bad bloods ...

After the two moved away, Audrey said:

– Do not tell anyone that I have pyrokinesis ...

– Piro ...

– Pyrokinesis ... ability to create and manipulate fire the fire ... not like that James! If no one knows that my power gives me bragging he will.

But until he's cute ... OUCH! – Severus said.

The two gave a slap in the boy's head.

James and Sirius were to another compartment. They found a compartment with two boys: one was tall, thin, brown hair and amber eyes. The other was short, chubby, chubby and toothy.

– Hi? We can enter? – James said.

– Of course. – Said the skinny boy. – What is the name of you?

– Mine is James and his is Sirius. And yours?

– Mine is Remus Lupin John and his is Peter Pettigrew. Pleasure!

– The pleasure is all ours!

– For home you going? – Asked Peter. – We go to the Grinfinoria!

– Mee too! – James replied.

– I think I'm going to Slytherin, is tradition in my family to go there ...

– Creed! – James said – so you will stop in the same household of those brothers beasts ...

– Brothers beasts? – Asked Lupin.

– A brother and sister. The boy is big nose and the greasy hair. The girl is cute until, but is strong, crude and speaks words.

– But has the other redhead ...

– Get her eyes, she's mine!

– If you are talking about Snape and their little friend, I would choose the best friendships. – Said a monitor Slytherin. He was tall, blond, gray eyes and pale skin. His name was Lucius.

– Get out Malfoy! – Lupin said.

– Are you interested in those mud bloods?

– Get out Malfoy! – Sirius said.

Lucius left. James said:

– Who is this boring?

– Lucius Malfoy. Boyfriend of my cousin Narcissa. He's in 7th grade and she on the 6th. He did not like the little redhead because he hates Muggle–borns.

– This is prejudice!

– Why he Muggles and Muggle–borns would be killed.

– Creed! – Lupin said.

After 4 hours the train stopped. Students came out and were greeted by Hagrid. He shouted:

– FIRST YEARS WITH ME! FIRST YEARS WITH ME!

Lucius helped Hagrid to gather first years. Students were to a pier and began to enter boats in groups of ten. James tried to go with Lily, but she pushed it and he had to go with your friends.

– Man, she didn't like you ... – Sirius said.

– She'll be mine... – James said wringing her hands. – I'll separates her from her friends and she only has eyes for me ...

– Speaking so you scare me ... that way you will only get her anger ... – Lupin said.

– ORA, SHUT UP! – James said. – Nobody ever said no to me! It will not be the first ...

– If you want to screw that greasy and that brute, can count on me ... – Sirius said.

– And me. – Peter said.

– I am out! – Lupin said.

The three had the language to his friend. James gave a grim smile. Until Hogwarts would not be bad after all ...

A.N: * I was researching surnames and found Baboo. I had to stop typing to laugh! Man, if my mother call me that in public I swore. Say what you think of this nickname.

For me Lily was a "cocotinha". I'll try to make it be less Onyx is a black stone.


	15. August, 30 - Night

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

30/08/1971 – night

At Hogwarts Albus was radiant. He made some changes in the gardens for the arrival of Remus and the service was finished in time. Because of the boy's lycanthropy, Albus had to send a tunnel that was the gardens of the castle to a deserted house so he could become lodged in it and spend the full moon without hurting any colleague and no teacher. Minerva came to him and seeing the characteristic sparkle in his eyes, said:  
>- What is all this happiness in the eyes? Like you never saw a selection of students ...<br>- Ah, my daughter, the tunnel I warned to build for the special student was finally ready on time ...  
>- You know very well what I think about all this ...<br>- Minerva, he's just a child ... Listen ... you have that temperament since you ended the relationship with that muggle * ...  
>- My personal life is not the given interest!<br>- Why do not you try to be happy with Elphistone **  
>Minerva took a deep breath, turned and left the director alone. He said:<br>- Oh my friend his life would be happier if you had had the courage to reveal the true for your truth love...

As they left the boat, the three friends climbed into the carriage with another first year, Avery. Audrey looked forward horrified.

– Oh, I know. You are able to see the Thestrals ...

– Who? Lily asked.

– Thestrals. It's who is driving the horse. Can only see those who have faced death ... – Avery said.

– But I was a baby! – Audrey said.

– How so? – Asked Severus.

– When I was a baby, I almost died choking on milk. Who saved me was Dad. These animals seem winged horses, but are skeletal ...

– Interesting these creatures, sorry that I cannot see them ... – said Severus.

– I prefer to continue without seeing them ... – Lily said.

The journey continued in silence. The quartet stepped from the carriage and along with the other students went to Hogwarts.

The students went to the Great Hall and were greeted by Minerva. She, as deputy director and a tradition received students and made the good– welcoming speech.

– Look. This woman is the deputy director. She is a Grinfinória if we go to his house, who knows she defend the people of our antics? – James said.

– I don't know, she has a reputation for rigid. Oops, sorry teacher.

Minerva glared at two boys talking. Dumbledore stood up and started the speech:

– Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment we will have a very important ceremony, the selection ceremony. After it we will be opening banquet. The selection will set in that house every first year will and it is important because while you're here your house will be your family. You'll have lessons and when not in class or will be in the common room or in their rooms.

– Hogwarts is divided into four houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Grinfinória. Each house was founded by a powerful wizard and left them extraordinary people. Each hit of you will yield a point for your home and every error you will make your home lose a point. At the end of the school year the house with the most points will receive the House Cup is a great honor ...

– To hell that cup! – Audrey said. – It only serves to create enmity between students ... Oh, I want to eat ...

– Stop this drama! – Severus said. – The person who listens to you will think you went hungry and came here just to eat.

– She's right at one point ... – Lily said. – We promise that if we stay in different houses we will not fight for this crap ...

– SILENCE! – Dumbledore shouted, startling the students who were talking.

Minerva stood up and said:

– One more thing ... as it is said every year, the Forbidden Forest has a reason to have that name. Anyone caught walking through it will make an arrest. The caretaker, Mr. Filch reports that there WANT TO FIND students doing magic in the hallway when you are not in class. We Quidditch tryouts in the second week of school. Now we start the Selection ...

Teacher McGonagall was near by the Sorting Hat. Audrey rolled her eyes as he began to sing:

"I may sound like just a ragged hat

But I know more than you

For centuries old I had

Only to select them in their houses

But one thing I ask!

And listen carefully.

Whether you are in any house,

We need to unite

For anyone out there planning disunity

Enmity and lack of heart

But now I will finish this part of the song

And let's begin the check! "

James was to the side of Lily and tousled hair. She opened space between Audrey and Severus and slipped among them. She asked:

– What's his problem?

– Bummer acute ... beats him! – Audrey said.

– What house are you going? – Lily said

– Slytherin. You go to Grinfinória.

– I hope this does not affect our friendship ...

– That depends on us ... – Audrey said taking the hand of friend. – Wait ...

She was close to Lupin that was white with both nervousness and asked:

– What?

– In .. nothing ... we will put on his hat and he will see our magical talents. Then he will evaluate you.

Severus, Lily, I will there make a little thing... come on Lupin!

She took the child to the boys' bathroom. He shouted:

– Wait, are you crazy?

– Wash your face and take deep breaths, come on…

He did as she commanded. Audrey waited for the boy to calm down a bit and said:

– I know why you're so nervous ... you're a werewolf ...

Lupin felt his legs go wobbly and leaned against the bathroom sink. Audrey held her hands and said:

– Listen ... I did not call to threaten you or leave you more nervous. I've never seen before selection, but the hat will not tell everyone what you are ... take ...

She clasped her hands and blew, casting one small bottle. She said:

– Take. This is a Muggle potion called valerian. My brother Severus takes this every time panics. 28 drops three times a day. But beware, who takes valerian is weaker for alcohol ... despite people being on different sides, I will not tell anyone ... and when you feel safe to tell your friends, they will accept .. . I did not like James, but he liked you and will be a loyal friend to you ...

Severus went into the bathroom and cried:

– HOLLY SHIT AUDREY THIS IS THE MALE BATHROOM! – Then he looked at Lupin. – He's well ...

– It will get better ...

– You are a werewolf, right? No need to get nervous, your secret is safe with us ... wait I use the bathroom for us to see the national team, is already in the Letter E and Lily will be very nervous if we are not with her when she is called ...

– Your girlfriend is mad ... HEY! She's still here! – Lupin said, when he saw Severus started to pee without ceremony in front of Audrey.

– First, I like the Lily as a friend ... second, Audrey is my sister, there's nothing she has not seen ...

. They went to the Great Hall Lily said:

– At last! What are you on and Audrey? Severus said the boy led you to the bathroom ...

– I am so ... is hunger, my blood pressure dropped ...

The selection began and how Audrey had told the Lupin, Peter, Sirius, James and Lily went to Grinfinória. Lily was outraged to be chosen in the same house as James. The hat arrived in the letter S:

– Snape, Audrey.

Severus was nervous. And if the sister was to Grinfinória again? He would be alone! They would no longer sleep together, what would happen now?

Minerva put the hat on the head of Audrey and his eyes widened. Everyone looked surprised for the sorting hat.

He was crying.

– Girl, I see his fight to save Severus. You actually lived over 38 years ... The home would be Grinfinória for his bravery, but I'll put it in the same house as his brother.

The hat shouted:

– Come Severus!

– But you have not said what house go girl! – Minerva said.

– Will you question my decision? Come Severus!

Severus went to the hesitant stool. Audrey held her hand and all the students looked at them angrily. Why did they have to be different? The Hat said:

– Minerva, put me on the head of Mr. Snape.

Minerva hesitantly put the hat on the head of Severus. He said:

– The best home for the brothers Snape is a Slytherin!

– That's not fair! The hat has to put Snape in the right house!

– I saw that you are used to having all doing his will, but I will not change my idea because of a spoiled brat like you!

Audrey and Severus began to laugh as James swore under his breath. The brothers went to the Slytherin table. The banquet was served and the students began to eat. Soon, everyone started looking at Audrey who ate nonstop. She had repeated the dish three times and eaten a whole chicken.

– What are looking at? I have the strength of four men, have to eat for four ... – Audrey said.

– You're right ... – said Lily of the table Grinfinória. – If the's food on the table is to be eaten ...

– Yes, but she eats like an animal ... – James said.

– Fuck off! – Screamed Audrey giving a fist on the table.

The table broke into two parts and the food fell to the ground. Minerva and Dumbledore looked at each other puzzled. How such a small girl broke a huge table with just one punch ...

– Professor McGonagall ... – said Audrey awkwardly – This table has termites ...

Audrey put her hands on the table, concentrated and the table back to normal, with the food on it. As if nothing had happened she went back to eating.

The staff table Minerva told Dumbledore:

– Look at that ... that girl will be a trouble…

– Nonsense ... she is strong, but has a good heart ...

As the brothers Snape ate, Nancy Treveland *, a blonde girl asked:

– So ... you're twins?

– Yes ... – answered the two together.

– No, my dear ... – said Professor McGonagall, who was behind them with Dumbledore.

"What a fucking bitch ..." – thought Audrey angry. At that point all the windows of the Great Hall broke. Dumbledore went to Minerva and said:

– Yes, they are twins Miss. Treveland – he turned to the Minerva softly and said – the rest of the students don't need to know the truth ...

Minerva and Dumbledore out to the staff table. She was angry with the attitude of the colleague. How could he contradict it in front of students? As if reading his thoughts, he said:

– Now Minerva, don't be mad at me ... you don't need to expose the boys like this ...

– But they are lying! – Called Minerva.

– And who needs to know the truth? They don't need anything to anyone ... The truth would only bring shame to them ... Come on Minerva, they don't need it ...

Minerva looked furiously at Audrey. From the beginning she knew such a powerful witch as it could cause problems. The teacher decided she would keep an eye on the girl.

After the banquet the students went to their homes. James and his friends followed the other grinfinórios with Minerva. Before leaving, Narcissa found her cousin Sirius and said:

– I have already sent a letter to Aunt Walburga ... so dear, you can expect a howler tomorrow ...

– Why did you do this you idiot! This is my problem! – Sirius shouted.

– I love my aunt, I had to talk to her… soon ...

After Narcissa left Sirius said:

– Slut! Good thing I wasn't in Slytherin!

Minerva caught the attention of students and said:

– Good evening. First of all I am very happy to have you as my students ... our house is known to harbor those who are brave of heart. I hope that the early years to understand this as a metaphor, not as an excuse to commit irresponsible acts.

– Oooooh ... – James said softly. Sirius laughed.

– Some problem Mr. Potter? – Asked Minerva.

– No, teacher, sorry ...

The four friends went to the dorm. They shared a room with Frank Longbottom and Mathew Finnigan. After Frank and slept Mathew James called friends, showed a trap and said:

– Does anyone know what this is?

– Dan ... that's a trap – Lupin said.

– Wrong! This is a little gift that the father of greasy will give him tomorrow ...

– Don't do it, he could get hurt ... – Lupin said.

– Beauty! – Sirius said. He glared at Lupin. – The father of Seboso will give this to him tomorrow and nobody will spoil the surprise ...

– Good night! – Lupin said.

While Lupin was sleeping the other stayed up talking. Sirius took a parchment, pen and ink and made a letter to his mother apologizing for not being sorted into Slytherin.

Meanwhile, in the House of Slytherin Communal Professor Horace Slughorn did good– welcoming speech to his students:

– Good evening everyone. This house is known as the home owner pride, power, unity and strength. Salazar Slytherin was known to be demanding and powerful, so I will not tolerate anything funny in my house ... No matter what happens we remain united and always help each other. The curfew is at 22:00 hours, so I don't want to find any joker out of the common room after that time, was I clear?

After discrurso Audrey gave the chest to Severus, they hugged and each went to his bedroom. Audrey rolled her eyes when she saw that her bed was Nancy's side. She said:

– Bonito your chest ...

– Thank you. – Audrey said. She put her hand on chest and quietly ran a protection spell. She did not trust the girl.

In her dorm Severus bathed and prepared to sleep. Were with him Avery, Evan Rosier, Wilkes and mulciber. The five boys have played, talked a little and slept.

A.N:

AN: * The mother of Minerva, Isobel Ross hided from her husband, Robert McGonagall she was a witch, living the rest of his life as a muggle. She had two brothers, Malcolm and Robert Jr., both wizards. The three went to Hogwarts, but Isobel continued hiding her secret.  
>When she met Dougals McGregor she fell in love with him, but then she discovered that he was not a wizzard. Not to have the same fate as her mother, she decided to break off the relationship with him.<p>

** In 1954 she worked as Executive Assistant of the Magical Law. As she did not like the job, she stepped down. As she had befriended Elphistone and he liked her a lot, the two eventually married. My little head that only think good things are implying that this Fanfic Minerva has this temper because she never forgot Douglas and she married Elphistone s' because he liked her.

*** I named Nancy Treveland that blonde girl laughing at Snape in the early Worst Memory Snape He came out of the bathroom with the role in the shoe and it appears laughing and holding some books ... At 1:02 minutes Scene


	16. August, 31, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

08/31/1971

Severus woke up tired. He had several nightmares at night with his father. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and when he looked in the mirror he was shocked! His face had a tired–looking and he had terrible dark circles. He took his wand, pointed to his face and said:

– Mutare face *!

A tired–looking and dark circles were gone. He took a shower, put his contact lenses, got dressed, and went to find his sister.

In the women's dormitory, Audrey was asleep when the clock struck:

– Aaaah, fuck you, watch!

She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 am. She said:

– Fuck! No one deserves to wake up at this hour of the morning, oh crap!

Stephanie Greengrass, your dorm–mate who was already awake said:

– Creed Audrey, just cursing early morning?

Another of her colleague, Claire Bulstrode said:

– She's right. If you wake up from bad to life; it is already attracting bad things to yourself ...

His other colleagues Nancy Treveland, Beatrice Lestrange and Pietra Parkinson had gotten up and were no longer in the room. Audrey thought it better so less people to criticize her.

The girl picked up her things, took a shower, got ready and was waiting Severus in the common room. She looked at his brother, embraced him and said:

– Good morning, Sev! Let's have breakfast ...

She looked at his brother's face and said:

– What happened? Didn't you sleep well? Are you using glamor?

– Ssshhh! You want everyone to be heard? I didn't sleep well, but it's no big deal, forget ...

As they arrived at the common room they saw that Lily had come with a group of her house mates. She left the girls, went to greet friends and each went to his desk.

Suddenly appeared several owls. One of them flew to Sirius and held out his leg for it. He took the letter, took a piece of bread to the bird and said:

– Oh, oh, that's a howler ...

The Howler opened and began to shout:

– YOUR TRAITOR! HOW DARE STOP IN GRYFFINDOR! HERE AT HOME IS ALL YOU DYING WORLD OF SHAME! AH, BUT WHEN YOU GET HOME WILL HAVE THAT DESERVES PUNISHMENT! SHAME MERLIN, SHAME ...

With a PUF! the Howler disappeared. Several students began to laugh at Sirius, including Lily and Severus. Audrey was so impressed that she could not even react. She said:

– Guys, I'm past! What was that?

Catching his breath Severus said:

– It is a howler, an enchanted letter that parents use to punish their children ...

– I hope I never get one of those, I'm so scared I cannot even laugh ...

Melaine, the owl brothers Snape appeared carrying a small box at the bottom and left Severus. He took a piece of bacon to the owl and she left. The boy noticed that the box had a label which was written:

"From Dad to Severus"

– Tobias giving you this, that weird ... – said Audrey.

– Let's see what it is ... – replied Severus.

– CELP!

Severus stopped breathing, was paler and a tear came out of his left eye. He removed his hand from the box and to the horror of his colleagues in his hand was stuck a mousetrap. After recovering his breath, Severus said through clenched teeth:

– I'm fine, get that crap out of my hand! – He said quietly – being careful not to break ...

At the Gryffindor table James, Sirius and Peter laughed. James said:

– You see Sirius, the day started badly but improved ...

– What an idiot! Go sticking his hand in an unknown box! I even forgot the Howler ...

Lily glared boys with their eyes, ran to the Slytherin table and said:

– Are you well Severus? I'm sure it was James!

– Yes, I've been in worse situations. Will I need a favor ... its all you have to do is distract that beast at the time of examination ...

– How do I do this? – Lily said.

– That's easy! Just pull it with him at the time of examination, he only lack kiss the ground you walk ... – Audrey said.

James saw Lily go to Severus table and didn't like it. When the girl returned to her table he said:

– Why did you go there, he said he was fine?

Lily took the pumpkin juice and threw it at James's face. Then he threw the cup at his head. Sirius trying to defend his friend said:

– Come on, Lily. Defending Snivellus? You went to his desk, didn't you want James to get nervous?

– First is Evans for you! Secondly, what I do is not his problem! – Shouted Lily red with anger. – That anger has left this house of crap! For me I was in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, a doghouse, but not here with you! This trap should have gone for YOU! – And pointed to Sirius– not for Severus!

Audrey severe and continued eating. Severus's hand hurt, but that would have spoiled what he deserved.

After breakfast, the first years were to the infirmary to take exams. While waiting to make your exam, Lily came close to James and asked,

– James, sorry I have threw the juice on you before, but I'm nervous ... How do they do the exam?

James ruffled his hair and said:

– We put a sweater, lies on the examination table and Madam Pomfrey makes a diagnosis spell, sweetie ... – he saw Severus approaching. – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, Snivellus!

– What is the problem? Can't I hear what you are talking?

– NO!

– No on called you here, Snivellus! – Sirius said.

– You don't need to be thick! Perhaps you also want to know how the exam ... – Lily said.

– He gets by I want to talk to you ... – James said.

– I don't about you, but I'm going away from them, Lily, will that their lack of education is contagious ...

– I'll go with you Severus. – Lily said looking at James. – You can't give a chance to annoying pepople, they always ruin everything ...

The two moved away and the tests began. Poppy called students in alphabetical order. When Lily and Audrey had finished their exams they were at the door waiting for Severus. After a while, it came to Severus. While Poppy was examining him, the Marauders were talking excitedly:

– You see James, was just be patient ... – said Sirius!

– Pretty soon she'll be begging to go out with me – James said putting a hand on the robe pocket.

– CELP!

– AAAAAAIIII! – Damn!

The examination table Poppy shouted:

– Language, Mr. Potter!

James removed his hand from his pocket and saw that there was a trap in it, the same he used in Severus. He ran for Poppy and shouted:

– Help me! I broke my hand!

– Don't be melodramatic, boy wait I have ever see ...

– NO! You have to see it right now! I can lose my little hand ... – James said crying.

Poppy snorted and said:

– Wait a minute.

Surveys have shown that Severus had not broken a finger in the trap, but she saw that there was more going on parchment. To get rid of James and his whining, Poppy kept Severus' parchment and said:

– All right, let me see your hand. Mr. Snape, dress yourself.

– But you didn't even see what was written on parchment ...

– I don't need it, you are well ...

Through clenched teeth he said:

– Do you guess I'm fine, by chance?

– Don't! But I recognize a sick student from far and his situation is worse than yours! Dress up and get out!

Severus dressed and found Lily and Audrey. Lily said:

– Wow, I saw what happened, their care seemed to care public hospital!

– True ... – Audrey said.

– What? – Asked Severus.

– You wait forever to be served and when it is your turn or the doctor look at your face and then dispatches you ... – Lily said. – Your hand okay? That incompetent woman, she didn't give you anything to hand ...

– My hand is only half swollen, but forget, tomorrow it will be better ... at least I didn't cry as the Bizunguinho ...

The three started laughing. Lily said:

– But that ass that James. He was so focused on littering hair and appears to me that neither felt you put the trap in his pocket!

The three laughed. By far Sirius saw the scene and said to Lupin:

– You see Remus, they did it!

– He only hit back. And apparently Lily helped ...

– They should have forced her ...

– Apparently not ... She's laughing too ...

– These two not lose by waiting. In Lily I don't do anything because of James, but _things are looking bleak for these Brothers!_

A.N * Terms in Latin that means changing the face.


	17. September, 01, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

09/01/1971

Lily woke up early, took a shower and went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She sat on the Grinfinoria table next to her roommate, Mary Haase. She was afraid to be alone when her friends were selected for Slytherin, but the girl made friends with her new roommates: Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz and Isabella Goetze. The five girls sat next to her and started talking excitedly.

The Slytherin table Severus watched her friend interact with mates and said:

– Audrey ... I think she has forgotten us ...

– Don'tbe stupid! She needs to make friends with the housemates, Severus, but she will feel alone ...

After Lily finished his breakfast she went to the Slytherin table and greeted friends. Audrey gave Severus a look of "I told you ..." and Lily didn't understand anything. She said:

– That's good we have the first class together! I told my mates that I was going to the Transfiguration class with you ...

– I'm glad you made some friends at your Home ... – Audrey said. The only ones who approached the people were Lestrange, Rosier, Avery and other suckers who are superior to the rest of the school. But, let's not talk about it ...

– Are you enjoying your home? – Asked Severo

– Taking these four idiots, yes, I'm enjoying it ... And you as liking your House?

– Yes ... – said the brothers at the same time.

– Nancy is a stuck-up rich lady, Beatriz is a little crazy, but the other girls are cool ... – Audrey said.

– I kind of liked my roommates, they are not suckers like Audrey said ... – Severus said.

The three friends went to the Transfiguration room which was on the first floor. They were happy, because they could sai at the front place. Severus sat down with Audrey and Lily sat down with Maria. James and Sirius sat behind Lily and Maria and Lupin and Peter sat behind Audrey and Severus.

The Grinfinórios and the Slytherins were silent waiting for the Professor and after a while no one showed up. There was only a gray cat on the table looking at the students. Audrey said softly to Severus:

– That ugly cat, poor animal...

– Poor animal? Why? – Asked Severus. – It isn't so ugly ...

– It's ugly, Severus! – Lily said. – It looks like a stray cat ...

Suddenly the cat jumped off the table and became the Professor McGonagall. Students were surprised and amazed. Lily, Severus and Audrey held laughter and prayed for the Professor doesn'thave heard of them, they just call the Professor ugly. The Professor went to the front of the room and said:

– Good morning class! This year you will learn Transfiguration is one of the most powerful branches of Magic it is the art of changing, transform, animate, morph, delight.

Over time, their skills will transfiguratórias improving. This year you will learn to do simple things like changing colors and transfigure the form of small objects, and at the end of the seventh year, will be conjuring objects, transforming your bodies and some of you even may have become animagi like me.

Suddenly Minerva stopped, stood right in front of Audrey and said:

– What do you think you're doing, Mrs. Snape.? – Asked Minerva.

– Huh?

– Language, lady Snape! Do you think you're so good you don'tneed to pay attention to my class?

James and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing. Nervous, Audrey said,

– I'm making notes of your explanation, Professor ...

– Yes, yes ... the lady doesn't pay attention, keeps writing on parchment and now says are notes? – Called Minerva, coming very close to the girl's face. – Enough! Arrest me at 19:00 hours!

– Damn It! That's not fair! You didn't even see what I was writing!

– Not another word or your home will lose points!

Lily said:

–_Oh, __**shoot**_ Audrey_!_, it wasn't fair!

– These idiots laugh their heads off and she doens't anythig ... It seems like she has a skeleton in the closet...

James and Sirius laughed a lot. Lupin said:

– Stop it! This arrest wasn't fair! They were only notes, I was copying them!

– Aaaaaah, then why didn'tyou defended your little friend?

Lupin lowered his head and said nothing. James was right. If he had the courage to speak, the girl wouldn't have won the detention ...

Lily turned to James and said,

– Could you please shut up? I can't pay attention with two suckers laughing behind me ...

They stop laughing and stared at Lily. Why did she care so much with that girl? They couldn't understand it.

Meanwhile Audrey's face burned and she bent over backwards not to curse the Professor. After that class has lost the value and Minerva words no longer made sense. She looked at Severus and said:

– I don't know about you, but the next class, I sit in the background!

– Mee too! – Replied Severus.

– Mee too! But let's stop before the other light scolding people ... that boring ...

Meanwhile, Minerva continued its class:

– The Animagi and metamorfomagia are two transfiguration that can be done without using the wand. The Animagi is the ability to turn into a witch a particular animal without the use of wand. A long process of study and dedication leads one to be Animagus. She chooses in which animal will turn and get your long workouts that take years. Does anyone know what a Metamorphmagus?

Audrey thought that perhaps answer the Professor would realize that she was really paying attention. She raised her hand and said:

– The Metamorphmagus is the wizard who was born with the ability to mutate your body, your appearance when you want. Change the size of the nose, the hair color. etc.

Minerva just rolled his eyes and said nothing. Audrey was angrier, even more than she could hear James and Sirius laughing at her.

– Don't give this taste to her, Audrey. Just imitate me. Look at my face ... – Severus said with a neutral expression.

–'m Not seeing anything ...

– Exactly. I realized that Professor McGonagall doesn'tlike who plays the all–knowing ... so she doesn't humiliate you, don't show that you want to answer or ask questions ... Just pay attention in class and take notes ...

– Holly shit!

– But today you will understand that the Transfiguration doesn't need magical words allthe time. – said Minerva. She gives only the wand movement and the mentoring of thing. However, some specific spells, for ease of use, as spells gain formula, for example Fera Verto, animus Novandi, etc. Any questions.

After what happened to Audrey the room was silent. No one dared to answer for fear of being the next to take earful.

– Well ... the activity of today will turn a toothpick into a needle. – Minerva said.

Minerva took a toothpick, turned his wand and it became a needle. With another movement of the wand, she did appear a toothpick on the table of each student. She said:

– Begin!

The room was prepared to perform the spell. Severus could turn his stick needle on the first try. Audrey was discouraged, she managed to run the spell after the third attempt.

Minerva passed between the tables to check the progress of students. As she passed by the board of Snape and saw the two needles she wrinkled her nose; was supposed that the girl wouldn't be able to perform the activity, but she was.

With quick steps the Professor came in front of the class and said:

– Class dismissed. In the next lesson you will learn how to turn buttons into needles ...

The students were coming out of the Transfiguration classroom. James spent in front of Audrey and with a crying face, said:

– Aaaaaaw, the Professor quarreled with you, was it? Do you want a kiss, don't you?

– Get out of Potter! – Audrey said.

– Potter, you have nothing more interesting to do than pester my friends? – Asked Lily.

– James, for you!

– Fuck you! – Lily shouted.

Lily separated from friends and went down to the second floor to the Charms with Professor Filius Flitwick. Lily felt high near the Professor Emery Reese.

Meanwhile the brothers Snape had their first lesson Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Emery Reese. To avoid embarrassment brothers sat in the back and decided not to ask the Professor questions. Emery went to the front of the room and said:

– Good morning, class. Let's talk about the Dark Arts, it is considered barbaric Society Witch, as one who dominates, it may well hurt, dominate, control, and even kill others. Most spells are neutral, and may be used both for evil as for good. This depends on the intention of the person who casts. The Curses are spells with a bad essence, because they are made to harm another. Some search the Dark Arts to acquire power, control people and to seek immortality.

Severus proved to be well interested in the class, which worried a little sister. He wrote down everything the Professor said and didn't blink.

At lunch, the brothers Snape talked about the Transfiguration:

– How did you get transfigure that stupid stick right the first time? – Audrey asked.

– It's easy. You have to focus on what you are doing and forget the rest ... what were you thinking when I was trying to transfigure the toothpick? – Asked Severus.

– Hopefully this crap class ends soon! – Said the sister.

– That's your problem ... you are very temperamental ... Don'tlet your feelings interfere in their powers ... you are very powerful, but if you can't control his temper, all his power will be useless .. .

– I liked most of Defence Against the Dark Arts ...

– But Why did you like it?

– I Don'tknow, I never felt like this before, I felt powerful, as if no one else would make me a fool if I learned these curses that Professor taught ...

– Severus, you know the Law Triple?

– Law what?

– Triple ... A Wicca law ... she said, everything we do comes back to you three times worse ... I Don'tbelieve that is three times worse, but I believe that we are free to do what we want, but more sooner or later come the consequences ...

Severus was paler than usual. He thought for a moment and said:

– But then there is no justice in this law! – He said gritting his teeth. – That stupid quartet lies down and rolls, nobody does anything and is always the people who get fucked ...

– It seems that bitch Minerva only see me doing wrong things ... but we don't need to do any mistake...

– What do mean by mistake?

– Join to that fagot that that–Must–Not–Be–Named ... once you join this shit, you become the maid of it ...

Severus said nothing. He lowered his head and began to reflect on her sister's words. She made her point: not worth delivering his freedom for a dark wizard because of a spoiled boy and his ass–kisser little friends ...

The afternoon was quieter. Severe and Audrey had her first class of potions with Professor Slughorn, along Lily. As they had practiced at home, they didn't have any difficulty in class, to have been praised by the Professor.

At 18:50 hours Audrey went to the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva was impatiently waiting for the girl. When she came to the room Minerva said:

– What took you so long?

– Professor, are now 18:59, I arrived on time.

– SHUT UP! – Called Minerva. – You will learn to respect a Professor! – She handed a bucket of water and a wiper. – You will clean the desks without magic!

Audrey began to clean the desks. When Minerva was far she murmured:

– Bitch!

Cleaning ended at 21:00. Audrey went to the dungeons feeling tired. She never thought the dorm Slytherin get so far ...

Once there, was received by Severus.

– What did you have to do?

– Clean those filthy tables! If this weren't so important to you that I would say to all those people :"Screw you!"...

– You can't give up so easily, that's what she wants ... just be more careful next time ...

– Yes, I will be ...

They were talking a while and went to sleep. Audrey closed the curtains of his bed, ran a silencing spell and began to cry. She knew that Hogwarts would be difficult, but she had no idea how difficult it would be ...

* Lily was the same height Audrey (1,47m). In the movies, the actor who plays Filius was 1.07m tall.


	18. September, 08, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Menina Valente – I am a new reader, I am just loving your Fanfic...

Audrey1947 – I think Audrey could kill this Tobias...  
>I am enjoying this Fanfic...<p>

I would like to thank Audrey1947 and Menina Valente.

Kisses !

Lily woke up and went to the Great Hall to have your breakfast with her colleagues. They sat at the table and began to eat. Melina said:

– See, it's the mail!

Poppy extended his leg to Lily, she took the letter, gave a piece of bacon and said:

– Poppy Thank you!

– Did you name Poppy your owl? – Isabella said laughing.

– I didn't know that our mediwitch had the same name ... let me read the letter: 

_Lily:_

_We are proud of you! Sorry haven't written before, we were too busy ..._

_How's school? What house did you? It is the same house those your friends?_

_Here at home we all miss you, including your sister Petunia. She didn't write you yet because she's too busy with school, poor thing, but she blew a kiss to you ..._

_Study hard to get good grades and write to us when you can ..._

_Dad, Mom and Tuney love you!_

_See you!_

When Lily just read the letter a tear rolled from his face. It was obvious that their parents were lying. Petunia was jealous of her because she can't join Hogwarts and simply ignored her sister.

Audrey and Severus olhoaram to the table of Grinfinória and realized that something was wrong with her friend. They were close to her and asked Audrey:

– Is something wrong?

– Nothing ... – Lily said.

– You're a terrible liar ... – Severus said. – Tells us what is it?

– The problem is Tuney. Since I came here she didn't write me ... – said Lily crying.

– That stupid ... – Aw, Audrey!

Audrey slapped on the Severus' nape. She said:

– Stupid is you! She is the sister of Lily, you would like to hear Lily offending me or offending Jean?

– Sorry ... – Severus said. – But ... look, I and Audrey are here for more than a week and the Jean also not written to us ...

Lily stopped crying and gave a huge smile. She said:

– Yeah, you're right ...

– At last you hit the nail on the head... – Audrey said.

– Quit picking on him! – Lily said. – Thank you Severus!

– Have you tried to write to her? – Audrey asked.

– Oh really! I complaining that she didn't write me and I didn't write for it! – Lily said. – Thank you guys, you are the best!

Minerva was sitting at the head table when we arrived and held Lyra and leg for it. The vine–director took the letter, offered a piece of bacon to the owl left, opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore and McGonagall Deputy Director:_

_I don't know if Audrey and Severus informed the masters, but their father for an unknown reason had forbidden them to study. Me and my wife had to intervene and now we're paying for Severus studies._

_So if it is not asking too much, the masters could often write to us to keep us informed of the situation of the two, I'm afraid that if you write to the Lord Snape, the lords will not answer. Our house has floo network, to come here just say House of Taylor. My wife doesn't work and I do the workday 12X36 *, from 5:00 hours to 17:00 hours._

_Don't get us wrong, as Severus is the brother of our daughter, we are concerned with him too ..._

_We look forward answer._

_Richard and Victoria Taylor_

But this is nonsense! – Called Minerva. – About these Muggles think they are?

– Let me see the letter ... – Dumbledore said. – Hhhmmmm ... maybe we can talk to them, it seems that their intention is good ...

– Why? They aren't Severus' biological parents!

– But are showing concern for him ... Come on Minerva, it costs nothing to talk to them. And if it's true? And if his parents are actually negligent? He will never have such an opportunity to go to Hogsmeade ...

– No one died for not going to Hogsmeade ...

– And how would the head of them being the only ones who can't go there? If you aren't, I will!

– All right, we'll ...

– Minerva, don't let your pet peeve with the girl harm Mr. Snape also ...

Audrey and Severus finished breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the angry looks of the Marauders. Lily told Audrey:

– That's cool, we have classes with your favorite Professor again!

– Do you want to get a beating, Lily? – Audrey said.

– What?

– Do you want to get a beating?

Lily looked at his friend and laughed. They headed to the Transfiguration room and sat in the last tables.

When James entered the room, he looked for Lily and found the last tables. He ruffled his hair, went to her and said:

– Why are you here in the background Lily? Come sit in front of me ...

– First is Evans for you. Second, to do this with the hair, it looks like you have OCD ...

– What?

– OCD ... Obsessive Compulsive Disorder ... when a person has a certain habit or compulsion and can't stop ... in your case this ridiculous habit!

– Did they tell this nonsense to you?

Lily snorted and replied:

– Not your sucker, unlike you I have own opinion, get out!

– Go your tapir, is fucked! – Audrey said.

James left near them too angry and sat in front. Severus just giggled.

– Damn girls, I want to die being friends with you ... – Severus said laughing.

– Very nice! – Said the two.

Minerva came to the room and began his lesson. She surprised by the fact that the brothers Snape and Lily have been sitting in the back.

After half an hour, she went to the bottom and took Audrey writing. She said aloud:

– Let's see what Mrs. Snape both writes this muggle notebook...

Everyone started laughing at Audrey, who clenched his teeth in anger. She took the girl's notebook and began to read aloud. In amazement the Professor realized they were notes with perfect designs of all that she had explained. Lily took his cue and said:

– Now get the Potter notebook and see what he noted ...

James turned white and began to sweat. Minerva said:

– I will do that!

She went to the James table, picked up his notebook and all she found was just what she had written on the blackboard. Embarrassed, she said:

– He doesn't need to write down, just hearing is already good for him ...

Lily, Severus and Audrey had to fight not to laugh. James wasn't listening to Minerva, he was just talking to Sirius!

– Some people don't want to see the truth ... – Lily said.

– Son of a bitch! Audrey said.

– What Mrs. Said Mrs. Snape..? – Asked Minerva.

– Um ... she can borrow my notebook, Professor ... Why, can't I borrow?

Minerva just rolled her eyes and continued the class. Severus said,

– What luck, huh?

Audrey wrote in the notebook:

# Let me still that this bitch is waiting for the first fart that I hold to give me detention ...

Severus read the note, the deleted with magic and gave the book to his sister. When the bell rang they left the room hurriedly. Lily said:

– Frankly, I like Transfiguration but I don't like the way the Professor treats you, Audrey!

– Oh, don't worry baby, it's just I don't play the beast, do what Severus told me to avoid talking in her class...

– Well, now we separate, take care, see you!

In the next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Audrey realized that Severus blinked nor heard Professor Emery Reese talking.

When he got the break, Lily ran to her bedroom, took some parchment and a pen and began to write to his sister:

_Dear Tuney:_

_I know I haven't been a good sister, I'm sorry I haven't written before, is that everything is so run here that I didn't have time ..._

_I was selected for Gryffindor and brothers Snape into Slytherin. I was sad at first, but I share the dorm with four very nice girls: Maria Haase, Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz and Isabella Goetze. Whenever I can I spend a little time with my friends and I love my new friends ..._

_How are you at school? Did you met someone?_

_So if you can, write to me ..._

_XoXo,_

_Lily._

The girl went to owlery, called Poppy, tied the parchment in his leg and after giving a snack to owl, she sent her take the letter to her sister.

Meanwhile the brothers Snape left the castle and came to rest under a big tree. Audrey could not stand the anxiety and asked him:

– Severo, why do you pay so much attention on those boring classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts?

Severus thought for a moment and replied:

– I don't know ... I guess running the curses that Professor speaks and I feel ... powerful ...

– This is all because of an idiot that doesn't leave you alone? Have you ever wondered if you start doing this kind of thing you can call the attention of the wrong people and go to a path of no return?

– Who would bother with it?

– Severus ... – Audrey said taking in your hands. – The important thing is not to be acclaimed by all ... this Muggles artists do very well ... but when the spotlight is off they are alone again ... the important thing is to be truly loved, no matter if it is by a handful of people, but that feeling is true. Do you believe that if that delayed not change it will have a real friendship?

– But what about those three spoiled guys?  
>– For me the only friend of his truth is ... Lupin Sirius only amused than he does and Peter is too fake for my liking ... See if it makes nonsense because of little things silly ...<p>

– Yes ... I think ...

* Following each week the British principles this journey consists of a day the worker to 12 uninterrupted hours and 36 hours off. But if the day falls on a Sunday or holiday service he has to work, since the rest is already built in these 36 hours. This workday is used in hospitals and surveillance.

A Brazilian working hours would be 8 hours of work Monday to Friday 4 hours on Saturday morning is an allusion to the English week, a move the unions so that workers don't have to work on Saturday afternoons.

Bullying committed by Professors looks like bullying among peers. The student can be chosen based or to be vulnerable or that are much more capable than others (as in the case of Audrey). When this student suffers mistreatment he becomes marginalized by their colleagues, thus becoming a scapegoat them. These students may be confused, angry, fear, doubts and deep concern about their academic and social skills. I don't know why it was chosen as a target, or you need to do to stop bullying, may be among the most stressful aspects of being excluded and treated unfairly. Over time, especially if no one intervenes, the target can pass the blame for the abuse and thus have a pervasive sense of hopelessness and devaluation.


	19. September, 17, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

I would like to thank Guees that gave me a great tip and now this Fanfic is also in Wattap...

Kisses !

September 15, 1971

09/15/1971

– Oh, Wednesday Hells * ! – Audrey cried.

– Good morning to you too! – Said Beatriz.

– Ah ... good morning!

– Let's take a shower and eat! – Said Beatriz. – Our first class is Professor McGonagall ...

Audrey put the pillow on his head and said:

– Holly shit!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lily woke up and went out with her friends. James and his friends were waiting for her. He said:

– Well folks, go without me I'll go with her... OUCH!

Lily gave a slap on James' face. Her friends and Peter laughed a lot.

– Her friends laugh at me is ok, but YOU! – James shouted to Peter.

– Sorry man, I couldn't resist ... – Peter said.

– Let's have breakfast ... – Remus said. – And stop doing this to her, she doesn't like it…

– Oh, fuck you ! – Sirius shouted. Take care of your life!

– Oooooh, you're walking too with the mud blood ... – said Peter – You are just like her ...

Sirius gave a dirty look at the friend who shivered with fear. They went to the Great Hall coffee.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Look over there James, the greasy brothers are sitting away from his Lily ... – Peter said.

– Greasy Brothers ... like, at last came out of his mouth something to pay ... – James said.

Peter stuck his tongue out and began to eat. He didn't like his colleagues, he was with them for pure envy ...

"Merlin, one day I take revenge this Baboo pampered from hell!" – Peter thought.

Audrey looked at Peter and he remembered that Hermione had said that he betrayed friends and Sirius was detentioned for his fault, but how to say it to people without arousing suspicion? She told Severus:

– I don't like that rat faced...

– Me neither ... is unreliable ... the beasts of his buddies will get screwed in his hand ...

– We have to do something!

– Do what? Go to them and say "take care that your little friend mouse will betray you?" Do you think those headless will believe us?

– Aaaah ... no ... but it will do something good fuck for friends, you see ...

– I know ... and I will be sitting in the front row to watch ...

– And for Lily also his beast !

– Then it gets complicated! – Severus thought, drank his pumpkin juice. – Okay. Think of something and count on my help ...

Peter looked at the brothers Snape. He realized that the two looked at him. He thought:

"That Mudblood will be a problem too ... hhmmmm, I have an idea!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lecture of Professor McGonagall. The brothers Snape and Lily in its usual place and The Marauders in front paying attention. Suddenly appears a ticket for Audrey. It opens and reads:

"I fight with you, but I'm actually in love with you ... James."

She conjured a piece of paper and wrote:

"Fuck you Potter!"

Peter called Professor McGonagall quietly and said:

– Professor, Audrey is writing to James ...

– Thank you Mr. Pettigrew. – Minerva said Shorty. Neither the Marauders heard the conversation.

– What did you want with her? – Asked Lupin while Minerva walked away.

– I can't cast this spell she taught, it's very difficult ... – Peter said.

Minerva went to James table by the time he received the ticket. She took his hand and shouted ticket:

– MRS. SNAPE! YOU THINK YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO BE ABOUT CURSING YOUR COLLEAGUES IN MY CLASS?

– He began that Professor!

– I did nothing ... – said James scared. This time he wasn't lying.

– ENOUGH! Detention with Madam Pomfrey at 19:00 hours! You'll spend an hour with her!

– Professor Oh, come on! It's time for dinner! – Audrey said.

– Better yet! So you learn not to humiliate your colleagues! And 15 points from Slytherin by yelling at me!

– Merlin ... – Severus said. – Sorry speak, Audrey, but so Gryffindor will win the cup ...

– Let them shove the cup in the ass, I don't care about this shit ... – said the sister.

– What shit, this unfortunate you do such a thing and you who takes possession ... – Lily said. – I won't be not happy to win this cup of shit. And I say more: I hate James ...

– Let's go before I start to laugh, get one detention ... – Audrey said.

Minerva looked back and the three disguised, picking up the book and reading.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At lunchtime Minerva told Albus:

– I don't know what to do with this girl! She drive me crazy! Do you believe that Mr. Potter was quiet and she sent a cursing the ticket.

She gave the note to Albus. He read the note and started laughing.

– Albus! This isn't funny! She won a detention for it!

– You're not picking up heavy with her?

– NO! And you should help me, not laugh ...

– Okay ... then later we will talk to their father ...

– Yes, let's ... I regret the day I invited her to study here, look at her! Eating with others like a normal person ...

– She's a normal person ...

– No it's not! It's a potential killer!

– MINERVA! Don't label the child as if she were committing a crime! Let's talk to her father and then we see what we do with it ...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

19:00 Minerva went to Dumbledore's office. He said:

– Let's talk to her father? But why now?

– Why the girl is in detention and she won't disturb us…

– Minerva ... you're being too hard on her ...

– One day you'll see that I was right ...

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said:

– House of Snape!

Tobias saw the green flames in the fireplace and was furious. What those wizards wanted with him anyway?

– What? – He asked.

– We need to talk to you about your children ... – Minerva said.

– I don't want to talk about them! – Tobias screamed.

– Severus is a great student, but his daughter is very problematic ... now she is serving detention with Madam Pomfrey ... she is a danger to us ...

– What should I care?

– The family that hosted Audrey asked to blame the girl and her son ... they asked to get in contact with them every time the boys needed some money or authorization ...

– Fine with me! And boy, where's?

Minerva gasped. So Audrey had that genius, with a father like that ...

– He's in the library studying.

Tobias felt a vibration in the penis. He asked:

– Now I'm worried about the boy, God knows what this girl can do with it ... Can I see him?

– Yes ... – Dumbledore said

– Yes, fine for me... – Tobias said licking his lips.

Minerva went through the floo network and nearly choked on the precarious situation of the house. Was in that sty that the bothers Snape lived? No wonder that the girl was so angry. Composing herself, she said:

– Take my arm and let's go.

– I know how to use the floo network, I am married to a witch, did you forget?

Minerva threw the floo powder into the fireplace and said:

– Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!

The two left in Dumbledore's office. Tobias asked excitedly:

– What is this place?

– Headmaster's Office. Please sit down, this is the Headmaster Dumbledore ...

– Nice to meet you ... – said Albus reached for Tobias, but without any response.

– What the girl did this time?

– She's a danger to us all! You should get her out of school! – Called Minerva.

"I won't stay with this burden at home, they gave her to me" – Thought Tobias angry.

– So that's what you do with those who know not handle? Get rid of the student–as if it were trash? Listen you studied to be a Professor?

– I don't know where you're going with this ... – Dumbledore said.

– At the School where you studied nobody taught to deal with students problems.

– But you're her father! – Called Minerva.

– And you – Tobias said standing up and pointing to Minerva – studied to deal with kids! What's this? You can't handle it, leave their appointment! Give your job to other person! Take care of animals! Oh, I know you don't care of horses because they, unlike her can give you a kick ...

Minerva and Albus were shocked. Albus said:

– We won't expel her daughter ... is the biological mother of her and her husband wished to be responsible for them in every way ...

– Fine with me! If you have a problem, look for the woman who gave this burden to me! This shit's particular to us not be bothered with child! – Tobias said with disgust. – Go get my son, I'm in a hurry.

Dumbledore went out and after a while he came in with a reluctant Severus. Tobias asked:

– Can we talk alone?

Severus shook his head, but Dumbledore said:

– Ah, yes of course ... Let's wait out there ...

The two left leaving father and son alone. Before Severus could scream, Tobias put his mouth on his, stuck her tongue into his mouth and began to kiss him. When he finished, he topped the boy's mouth and said softly:

– My son ... Dad missed you so much…

Severus tried to escape but Tobias held his wrists. He threw the boy on the table, took off his pants and his and penetrated so violently that Severus couldn't even scream, so strong was the pain.

– Ah ... perfect as always ... wait ...

Tobias began to tighten Severus sex with strength and he started to cry. He said his son's ear:

– You worthless, can't even get excited! – And slapped the boy's face, hoping not to make marks.

When he reached the orgasm, Tobias threw the boy down and get dressed ...

After Severus dressed, he opened the door to Dumbledore and Minerva come. Dumbledore said,

– What happened Severus, you're crying ...

– He said his sister hit him ... Look at his face! And nobody saw anything!

Minerva was horrified when he saw a slap mark on the boy's face.

– It's a lie! – Shouted Severus. – Hand Audrey is small, the mark must be bigger...

– My son, don't hide what your sister did, it will be worse ... – Tobias said with a fatherly tone.

– You can leave Mr Snape, we will take action ... shall we?

– Ah ... yes ... bye, son, Daddy loves you!

Tobias went out the Floo Network with Minerva. Dumbledore asked Severus:

– Want to return to the Library?

– No sir, I want to go to my dorm ... – Severus said capping the mark by hand.

Arriving at the dorm Severus went to the bathroom with their hygiene accessories, opened the hot shower and began to cry and sob. Even in Hogwarts! He couldn't stand it!

He rubbed so hard that his skin turned red. When he went to wash his private parts, he felt a twinge. That monster! And put the blame on his sister by the slap he gave!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the hospital wing:

– What did you do to deserve this detention? – Poppy asked.

– I did nothing, I swear! It was that bastard Potter! – Audrey said.

– Language, Mrs. Snape.! – Today you will try to make this potion for me, is very complicated and I can't do ...

– If you don't know which is mediwitch do, who's to say I know?

– At least try! – Poppy shouted nervously.

"Merlin, Minerva said she is a powerful witch, able to make any potion without difficulty ... Next week is already full moon and Mr. Lupin doesn't have any potion! She's my last hope "– Poppy thought.

Audrey read the instructions and said,

– Wolfsbane Potion? It's for Remus?

Poppy blushed and said:

– Yes, and if you can't do it without potion will be at the full moon, begin!

– Yes ma'am ...

Audrey began the potion following the book's instructions. Poppy said:

– Take care, Aconite is a toxic plant!

Audrey conjured a surgical mask and a pair of surgical gloves and continued making the potion. Poppy didn't interfere, but found those objects that the girl has just cast very weird.

Half an hour later the potion exhaled a faint blue smoke. Poppy sighed in relief.

– Don't believe you did it! – Poppy said. – I with my years of experience I didn't get even close! You are dismissed!

– I can't ... spent 40 minutes I still have 20 minutes of detention ...

– Wait ... – Poppy wrote a little note. – This will explain that you just did it earlier for good performance. I ask you two things: don't tell anyone the secret of Mr. Lupin and if you can ...

– I make his potion ... Remus is a good person, he just chose the wrong crowd ...

The girl saw a pot on the table and asked:

– What is it?

– It's a balm for wounds ... you can have it, you and your brother just get into trouble ... is to pass the wound and a few hours after it's cured. But if it's something more serious, look for me!

– Thank you Madame Pomfrey! – Audrey said keeping the pot and ran for the door. – I will!

– Hey! No need to ... run ...

Poppy was calmer that night. Anyway, Remus would have your potion and not lose his awareness on the full moon.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey went down to the third floor and saw a usual scene: Lily fighting with James as he ruffled his hair. The girl came out so nervous I ran into Audrey and not greeted. Audrey said:

– The only thing that keeps Lily is yourself ... – said Audrey out of the shadows.

– WHAT? Who gave you the right to pry the other?

– I wasn't snooping around, I was in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey asked me help ... Listen Potter, what Lily choose for her life okay for me, Severus's just a friend to her, what 's sabotaging you is that your swagger and that their disgusting habit of getting rubbing his hair all the time ...

– I told her it's you who are influencing her!

– I don't got influenced anyone! I wonder what fun you think about getting cluttering this hair! Lily also hates it when you tease Severus ... listen ... you like me to fall in killing his friend Sirius? Would you feel good seeing your friend being humiliated in front of the whole school? Honestly, for me and Severus you can be a friend of Lily and even more if she wants to, but if you don't change, I'm sorry dear ...

– She said I can have COD ...

– OCD. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Of course you have not. A person with OCD has a repetitive action that affects the day–to–day, affects family relationships and job performance. By now it's clear that the person has not only extravagant manias. In your case you are only wanting your hair is greasy..

– Eeeeew! Stop it!

– So for you to be spending so much hand in hair, you beast! This stimulates the production of oil and you still spreads the hair ... over time it will get heavy equal to the Severus ...

– So that's why it's so?

– No ... his case is genetic. He inherited the hair and the nose of Tobias and the hair gets worse because of potions ... who is close to things, releasing steam gets oily hair and who already have hair like that, it gets worse ...

James stopped to think about what the girl said. Indeed, he would not want to see her chasing Sirius, didn't want to ruin your hair. He said:

– Hey! You should're in detention!

– Not your beast, I was dismissed earlier, I have this note to prove it. – James reached for the note. – Oh, don't you think I'm dumb enough to let you get proof that I was given earlier, it stops being stupid!

Finally James sniffed and walked away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey has not seen his brother for dinner. The girl ran to the dungeons, went to his bedroom, opened the curtains and she found left her horrified. Severus was lying, with all bruised skin with a slap mark on his face, crying and shaking.

– Merlin, what happened?

– Professor McGonagall left me alone with him ... he ...

Audrey's eyes were red and his hair turned a torch. She said:

– But that son of a bitch! And that Professor incompetent! Where she bought her diploma? Must have found in the trash! A Professor with half a brain would realize that there is something wrong with you and him! Well even if I won this balm for wounds! Let's take off the pajamas!

Audrey made a duplication spell in the balm, apparently would need enough of it while they were at Hogwarts. Severus took off his pajamas and she began to spend balm in your body. She said:

– You want me to stay with you?

– No need ... in a moment Professor McGonagall will look for you because Daddy said you hit me ...

– Pfff. Severus, call it not. I'm already fucked even ...

Minerva was the bedroom of Slytherin search for Audrey girls to talk about their next possession and found the girl. She went to Severus' bedroom and saw that his bed was with the curtains closed. She opened the curtains and saw the two sleeping in bed Severus and he was hugging her sister, as if it were an anchor. She shook the shoulder of the girl violently, waking them. Severus said,

– Oh, Audrey, take it in the ass! – And took a good hard slap in the sister's face, making a mark on his face.

– I'll tell mom... – said the sister.

– Na na na na na na ... – Severus sneered, imitating her sister.

"How strange, he hit her and she just said he would tell her mother ... must be why I'm here ..." – thought Minerva.

The Professor cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of two and said:

– Girl, what are you doing in the dormitory of the boys? Go to your bedroom! And tomorrow you have detention with me before class! You'll clear the room for me!

– Wow Professor, and breakfast?

– Then I suggest not take tomorrow in time to get up! We Will!

Minerva Audrey led to his dormitory. After all slept the girl returned to Severus' bedroom and lay down on his bed. He woke up and said:

– What are you crazy! – Then he said softly. – Professor McGonagall will kill us ...

– My philosophy for it's the same horse: I'm shitting and walking to that cow! Let's sleep ...


End file.
